Leave Out All The Rest
by Breese
Summary: Parecia apenas mais um ordinário dia para Edward e sua vida de trabalho, até o momento em que ele recebeu a ligação informando não apenas que sua esposa estava correndo o risco de perder a vida, mas também que sua filha de cinco anos estava desaparecida. Short-Story
1. 21 Guns

**Olá pessoas, eu sei que tem gente querendo me matar, e para falar a verdade eu até que sou uma dessas pessoas. De verdade, eu sei que estou em dívida com muitos, mas isso se deve apenas a uma coisa chamada: vida real de quem completa dezoito anos e começa a faculdade. Céus, se me dissessem que seria assim eu teria ... eu nem sei o que eu faria, embora eu não tenha a menor razão para reclamar, pois estou adorando meu curso.**

**O que eu quero dizer, antes de começarem a ler a fanfic que deveria ser apenas uma one-shot, é que eu já estou trabalho em ''BETTER TOGETHER'', e vou aparecer por lá algum dia desses. Quanto a My New Sun, eu vou deixar em ''hold'' por mais algum tempo e depois fazer alguma coisa com ela.**

**Bom, LEAVE ALL THE REST está na minha cabeça desde o mês passado quando aconteceu um incidente com uma família muito próxima a minha, e bem, a minha cabeça ta sendo viajando por ai, e nunca me deixa em paz até que eu comece a teclar essas imaginações no meu note...**

**Essa fic era para ser uma one-shot, mas ficou grande demais, para não ficar cansativa, e até mesmo para aumentar o suspense, eu resolvi dividir em capítulos.**

**Espero que vocês gostem, de verdade.**

.

.

.

**LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST**

CAPÍTULO I - 21 GUN

.

.

.

Isabella Cullen suspirou fundo ao terminar de ler o bilhete deixado por seu marido grudado ao despertador na cabeceira da cama. Em suas letras cursivas e bonitas, ela tinha mais uma vez a noticia que ele tivera que viajar a negócios, e não voltaria em pelo menos três dias. Pelo menos dessa vez ele tinha tido a decência de avisar que estava indo para Chicago.

Ela rolou os olhos, passando a mão esquerda em seus cabelos enquanto tentava se acalmar.

O dia seria longo, e a última coisa que ela precisava era começar uma manhã de quinta-feira já chateada.

Mas era impossível, mesmo com toda a força que tinha dentro de si, era impossível conter a vontade de chorar. Aquela vontade não era nova, pelo contrário, ela estava se construído cada vez mais rápido nos últimos dois anos, e parecia que nunca acabaria.

Seu marido, Edward Cullen, um dia foi o homem perfeito, o príncipe encantado dos sonhos de qualquer mulher. Bonito, bem sucedido, independente e charmoso. Suas palavras eram encantadoras, e todos seus gestos cavalheirescos eram simplesmente as coisas mais românticas que alguém já havia lhe feito.

Até dois anos atrás, é claro, quando de repente os negócios dele explodiram no mercado e de repente ele era um bilionário.

Isabela sentiu uma lágrima serpentear seu rosto, e logo em seguida veio outra. Ela lutou contra um soluço, mas logo, sem querer, estava com o rosto enterrado em seu travesseiro, chorando como uma criança mimada.

Mas era impossível parar, para ser sincera consigo mesma, ela já nem mesmo queria. De repente chorar era um grande alivio para toda a dor que ela havia guardando dentro de si desde o dia em que ele apareceu em casa dizendo que estavam bilionários.

Não que antes eles eram pobres, muito pelo contrário. Quando Isabella conheceu Edward, ele era um homem rico, filho de um grande cirurgião plástico e de uma arquiteta, ambos tinham seu nome muito bem reconhecidos em todo o país. Edward, que na época tinha trinta anos, era dez anos mais velho que ela, e era o herdeiro de uma grande empresa de construções do oeste do país, formado em engenharia em uma das melhores universidades dos EUA e com uma pequena formação adicional em arquitetura, ele era o presidente da empresa deixada por seus avós paternos, uma vez que sua irmã mais nova preferia se manter desligada dos negócios.

Quando se conheceram foi amor à primeira vista, pelo menos por parte de Isabella. Ela estava andando pelo Central Park, se recuperando de uma bateria de provas que havia feito durante toda a semana, e comendo um cachorro-quente quando esbarrou com ele. Edward estava vestido em um terno visivelmente caro, e estava falando no celular. Ela manchou a roupa dele, e quando foi tentar ajudar, acabou o sujando mais. Em meros segundos ela teve a primeira oportunidade de olhar para ele, e então ela já estava fascinada por seus olhos verdes esmeralda. Ela fez questão de pagar a limpeza do terno, e ele aceitou – anos mais tarde ela descobriu que ele aceitou apenas para ter mais uma oportunidade de vê-la novamente – e então, algumas semanas depois eles estavam combinando um encontro, que se tornou um namoro e de repente Isabella era figura sempre presente nos jantares de domingo na casa dos Cullen.

Com dois anos de namoro, e com a formatura de Isabella em letras, os dois resolveram se casar. Era a coisa mais natural, pensavam os dois, para um casal fazer quando se amavam como se amavam. A cerimônia foi simples, Isabella não gostava de coisas muito grandes e extravagantes, seis meses após o noivado eles já estavam casados.

Os primeiros três anos de casamento foram perfeitos. Isabella conseguiu um emprego de professora em uma pequena escola onde moravam, e logo depois descobriu que estava grávida de sua primeira filha. Edward simplesmente foi ao céu quando segurou sua menininha pela primeira vez.

O casamento foi se prolongando, o casal aprendeu a ser uma família, e as coisas sempre pareciam apenas melhorar. Até que Edward conseguiu fechar um contrato bilionário com um grupo japonês. Desde então o nome do escritório Masen, que Edward era o único dono ativo, se tornou mais e mais popular em um mundo onde a construção civil apenas crescia. Em questão de meses o empreendimento de Edward estava se espalhando e conquistando o mundo.

Não foi fácil se adaptar a uma vida de bilionários, mas Bella logo passou por cima de seus medos e fez questão de aprender a ser mais elegante e se acostumar com a nova vida. Ela largou seu trabalho como professora, mas não demorou em desenvolver um projeto que levava livros para orfanatos da cidade de Nova York. Ela aprendeu a ter alguns apartamentos pelo país, e pelo mundo, mas não abriu mão da casa que tinham em Bronxville.

Aliás, a família de Edward morava ali, e não fazia o menor sentindo para ela abandonar sua família e amigos mais próximos por causa de status. Aliás, a casa que eles moravam era um bem que Isabella adorava, quando eles a compraram um pouco antes de se casarem, a casa, por dentro, parecia um castelo medieval com sua decoração escura e toda de madeira. Isabella e Edward mudaram tudo por dentro dela, e agora era tudo claro e moderno.

Agora, dois anos depois de Edward começar a dar seus primeiros passos no mundo bilionário, o casamento parecia está acabando. Ele mal passava algum tempo em casa, havia perdido o último aniversário de casamento, apenas ligava quando podia para falar com a esposa e a filha, e já estava viajando a negócios sem nem mesmo avisar. E agora, aparentemente, começaria a perder as viagens programadas para família, pois em dois dias o casal deveria está na Disneylândia para aproveitar as ultimas semanas de verão antes de Renesmee Carlie Cullen começar seu primeiro ano na escola.

Bella logo caiu no sono com o rosto ainda afogado no travesseiro, sabendo que sua filha ainda dormiria por algumas horas.

* * *

Isabella acordou com o barulho de algo caindo com força ao chão. Algo que com certeza se despedaçou em milhares de pedacinhos com o contato indelicado com uma superfície forte. Ela levantou a cabeça atordoada, percebendo que todas as luzes de seu quarto estavam ligadas, e as janelas ainda estavam cobertas pela proteção contra o sol. Ela gemeu quando tentou se movimentar e percebeu que a posição que havia dormido não era exatamente confortável, mas logo estava de pé.

De repente escutou outro barulho, dessa vez era alguém reclamando do que havia acontecido. Isabella congelou onde estava. A voz que escutara definitivamente não era de Renesmee. Mas não havia como ser outra pessoa. Lygia, a empregada de sua casa, havia recebido folga no dia anterior, assim como a cozinheira. A babá de Nessie, Victoria Collins, também estava de licença desde o fatal incidente que tirou a vida da filha dela no mês anterior. Com Edward fora da cidade, e com todos os outros que tinham uma chave para sua casa fora de cogitação, Isabella sentiu seu corpo congelar antes de sair correndo do quarto indo em direção ao quarto de Renesmee.

Mas então, como em um piscar de olhos, Isabella se viu aliviada. Ali, no centro do quarto de sua filha, tentando desfazer a bagunça que um porta-retratos de porcelana fazia, estava ninguém menos que Victória.

Já fazia um pouco mais que um mês desde a última vez em que Isabella viu Victória. O momento não era o melhor de todos, era o funeral da pequena Ivy, a filha de cinco anos de Victória. A menina não resistiu a um acidente de carro que sofreu junto com o pai quando voltavam de um passeio ao parque; James, marido de Victória, perdeu o movimento das pernas no acidente, e ainda hoje sofria com uma séria depressão.

Isabella não pensou duas vezes antes de oferecer todo seu apoio a Victória, ela não compreendia a dor que a babá de Nessie estava passando, mas queria ajudar o máximo que pudesse. Por isso, Isabella deu folga por tempo ilimitado a Victória, e se forçou a se afastar de seus projetos por um tempo para poder ficar com a filha.

Logo, Isabella estava mais que surpresa ao encontrar Victória ali, no quarto de Nessie.

- Victória? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Isabella perguntou, procurando entender a aparência da babá. Os cabelos vermelhos de Victoria não estavam tão brilhantes como antes, e os cachos estavam definitivamente menos definidos que o normal. A mulher parecia mais magra, de um jeito quase feio; ela estava pálida, com grandes olheiras se destacando em seu rosto.

- Sra. Cullen, desculpa, a senhora estava dormindo quando eu cheguei, e Nessie estava aqui no quarto, brincando sozinha.

Isabella olhou ao seu redor. De fato a cama de Nessie estava vazia, mas no fundo era possível escutar a filha cantarolando do banheiro.

- Eu a coloquei na banheira para se refrescar um pouco antes de começar o dia. Está muito quente lá fora, e eu pensei que poderíamos ir ao parque ou algo assim – Victória explicou.

- Ah, claro. É uma boa ideia, eu estava pensando em fazer isso mesmo hoje – Isabella explicou, franzido o cenho quando finalmente viu a foto que costumava ficar no porta-retratos quebrado.

Era uma foto de Nessie e Ivy fantasiadas no último Halloween, Nessie estava de Margarida dos desenhos do Mickey Mouse, enquanto Ivy estava fantasiada de Minnie Mouse.

- Victória, você está bem? – Isabella perguntou, pensando duas vezes antes de pegar a mão livre dela.

Ela sabia que a babá não estava bem. Céus, quem ficaria bem depois de perder uma filha de cinco anos em um acidente? Isabella certamente iria à loucura antes de ficar bem.

- E tem como? – Victoria perguntou, tentando conter lágrimas em seus olhos azuis.

- Você sabe que não precisa começar a trabalhar agora, não é? Seu salário sempre estará lá, na sua conta. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, Edward e eu ficaremos felizes em ajudar.

Ela balançou a cabeça, em um gesto negativo.

- Eu preciso ficar aqui com Nessie, ela é definitivamente a melhor coisa para me distrair no momento. Os pais de James estão na nossa casa, e a mãe dele está me deixando louca, eu preciso de um pouco de distância.

Isabella balançou a cabeça em um gesto positivo, forçando um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, me refrescar também para o dia. Edward está viajando, então eu pensei em passar o dia fora com Nessie. O que você acha?

- Eu vou preparar tudo aqui, a senhora pode ir se arrumar.

Não muito mais tarde estavam todas prontas para sair. Nessie abraçou animada a mãe quando a encontrou pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Ela deu um beijo em cada bochecha da mãe, e perguntou se era verdade a ideia de passarem o dia fora. Logo ela estava pulando nas costas de Isabella pedindo para fazerem compras.

Aparentemente Renesmee havia herdado a pior característica de sua tia paterna, Alice. A cunhada de Isabella em uma força da natureza quando se tratava em fazer compras, e Nessie não era muito diferente. Levaram quase uma hora para chegarem ao principal centro de compras de Nova Iorque, que, como sempre, estava lotado de pessoas. Nessie pulou nas costas da mãe enquanto caminhavam, e sempre dava um jeito de chamar a atenção de Victória.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou e já estavam cheias de sacolas – mais de brinquedos do que de roupas –, elas resolveram guardar as compras e ir almoçar no Central Park, onde passariam o resto da tarde.

Durante todo o dia o celular de Isabella tocou apenas algumas vezes, e nenhumas das ligações era de Edward. Ele nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de ligar para perguntar ou falar com Nessie.

Quando o dia foi chegando ao fim, elas voltaram para casa. Nessie estava cansada, mais dormindo do que acordada enquanto era carregada para seu quarto. Victória ficou de dar um banho nela, enquanto Isabella tomava seu próprio banho.

Victória passaria a noite na casa dos Cullen, ela havia pedido permissão para isso, pois não aguentava mais um segundo os olhares que recebia dos sogros. Aparentemente, a mãe de James culpava Victória pelo acidente, pois no momento James e Victória estavam de cabeça quente por causa de uma briga.

Em seu quarto, depois de se fazer confortável em calças de ioga e uma camiseta branca, Isabella se encontrava discando o número do marido, apenas para ter a ligação transferida para a caixa de mensagens.

- Edward, você sabia que poderia pelo menos se dar ao trabalho de me ligar durante o dia para falar com a sua filha? Pois é, você tem uma filha. Cinco anos, cabelos arruivados, olhos verdes, lembra? Talvez o nome, Renesmee ajude. Pois é, essa é a sua filha de cinco anos que não tem notícias do pai há mais de dois dias. E se você ta pensando que sou eu quem vai avisar a ela que a viagem à Disney não vai ser como imaginada, você está enganado. Vê se retorna a ligação quando tiver uns segundos livres nessa sua preciosa agenda. E, caso não tenha percebido ainda pelo meu tom de voz, nós vamos ter uma séria conversa assim que você entrar nessa casa, então é bom que você já venha todo relaxado.

Isabella falou tudo sem parar para respirar. Quando terminou sua mensagem e finalizou a ligação, ela jogou o aparelho sobre a cama do casal, e rosnou de raiva, logo recuperando o controle antes de sair de seu quarto para desejar boa noite para filha.

Renesmee já estava quase dormindo quando ela chegou lá, Victória lhe deu um rápido ''boa noite'' antes de se retirar para o quarto onde normalmente dormia quando passava a noite na casa dos Cullen.

- Hey, princesa, você ta cansada? – Perguntou, se ajoelhando no chão ao lado da filha.

- Aham, cansadona – Renesmee respondeu, provando que estava cansada com um grande bocejo.

- Nossa, será se eu ganho pelo menos um beijo antes de você dormir? – Isabella perguntou, sorrindo.

Nessie deu um beijo na mãe, sorrindo também quando se arrumou em cima de seus travesseiros.

- Onde ta o papai? – Nessie perguntou.

A pequena não via o pai há mais de três dias. Ele estava no México três dias atrás, e quando chegou de viagem na ultima madrugada, foi apenas para sair em viagem novamente.

- Ele teve que viajar.

- De novo? – Nessie reclamou. Ela já estava um pouco acostumada, mas isso não significava que aceitava as constantes viagens do pai.

- É, mas ele vai voltar, e vai trazer um super presente para você.

Nessie bocejou novamente, e Isabella se aproveitou do momento para dar um beijo na filha.

- Você escovou os dentes? – Ela perguntou, e a menininha balançou a cabeça em um gesto positivo – Rezou para o papai do céu? – Isabella perguntou novamente, e Nessie balançou a cabeça em um gesto positivo, Isabella havia sido criada na igreja católica, e como Edward realmente não se mostrava preocupado com religiões, ela tomou a liberdade de ensinar a filha na mesma religião que ela cresceu.

- Ok senhorita, está na hora de dormir. Amanhã a gente tem um monte de coisa para fazer. Nós temos que visitar a vovó e vovô, visitar a tia Alice e o tio Jasper, visitar a tia Rose e o tio Emmett, e arrumar nossas malas para nossa viagem... Ta bom?

- Ta bom – Nessie respondeu.

Isabella se demorou no quarto da filha até que percebeu que a pequena realmente dormia. Deu um beijo na testa de Nessie, verificou se as janelas estavam trancadas, e fechou a porta atrás de si quando saiu.

A casa estava completamente vazia. Victoria provavelmente já estava dormindo, ou queria ficar sozinha em seu quarto. Com Edward sempre viajando, e sem mais seus projetos para trabalhar, Isabella se viu sem muitas opções além de se trancar no quarto e passar o resto da noite assistindo a algum filme ou lendo algum livro.

Ela fechou a casa e ligou o alarme antes de subir as escadas e realizar seus planos.

* * *

Isabella acordou às três e cinco da manhã, pelo menos era o que diziam os números azuis neon de seu despertador da cabeceira da cama. Ela não sabia por que estava acordada a tal hora, mas tinha certeza de que havia escutado algo.

Ela pegou seu celular, que dormia ao lado do despertador, e percebeu que não havia recebido nenhuma mensagem ou ligação perdida. Ela olhou ao seu redor, tentando descobrir o que havia lhe acordado. A televisão estava desligada, a janelas estavam fechadas, o que impossibilitava que a zoada de carros passando na rua lhe incomodasse ao ponto de acordá-la – até porque a rua em que moravam era bem calma e reclusa, quase não passava carro de madrugada.

Ela suspirou fundo, resolvendo beber um pouco de água e voltar a dormir. Mas antes que pudesse pelo menos levantar da cama, ela escutou novamente o barulho. Dessa vez ficou claro que era a voz de Victoria, e ela não parecia tão gentil quanto antes.

Isabella pegou seu celular, discando o número de emergências deixando só no ponto de fazer a ligação caso precisasse. Sem saber a razão, ela tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

Abrindo a porta de seu quarto, ela percebeu que a luz do quarto de Nessie estava acesa, e de onde estava, podia ouvir os soluços de choro da filha. Em um piscar de olhos ela estava na porta do quarto de Nessie, vendo uma cena que fez seu sangue congelar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ela perguntou, observando como Victoria enchia uma pequena mala de Nessie com roupas e outras coisas aleatórias. Em uma de suas mãos estava uma arma que Isabella não conseguia identificar.

Procurando com os olhos, Isabella encontrou Nessie encostada em um canto do quarto, chorando enquanto se abraçava a um urso.

Isabella não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar no quarto, indo em direção a Nessie. Em sua cabeça só rodava o pensamento de tirar Nessie de perto de Victória.

- Não toca nela – Victoria falou séria, ela parecia outra pessoa, de repente parando sua tarefa de encher a mala, para mirar a arma em direção a Isabella, que a tal altura já tinha Nessie em seus braços e já fazia seu caminho para fora do quarto.

- Victoria, o que você está fazendo com essa arma?

- Coloca ela no chão – Victoria mandou entre os dentes, ignorando claramente a pergunta de Isabella.

- Eu quero que você corra e se esconda no quarto da mamãe, naquele esconderijo que o papai te ensinou a se esconder, ta bom? – Isabella sussurrou no ouvido de Nessie, com a maior rapidez possível. Nessie confirmou que havia entendido com a cabeça, e só então Isabella colocou a filha no chão.

Tudo então foi muito rápido.

No momento em que os pés de Nessie tocaram o chão, Isabella colocou a filha atrás de si, tomando cuidado de escondê-la da pessoa que Victória estava sendo no momento. Ela deu um tapa leve na costa da filha, encorajando-a a sair correndo, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava da babá que ainda lhe apontava a arma.

Isabella não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo, mas agradeceu por ter seu celular no bolso da calça.

- Victoria, o que você está fazendo? De onde você tirou essa arma? – Isabella perguntou se aproximando ainda mais, tentando tirar a atenção da babá sobre sua filha.

- Para onde ela está indo? Renesmee eu falei para você ficar no canto – Victoria gritou, fazendo menção em correr para fora do quarto, mas Isabella a impediu se jogando contra a babá.

- Você não vai chegar perto da minha filha do jeito que você está, muito menos com uma arma na mão – Isabella gritou, tentando pegar a arma de Victoria, mas não tendo muito sucesso.

A babá de Nessie era visivelmente mais alta e mais forte que Isabella. Com toda a fúria que regia seu corpo naquele momento, Isabella não tinha a menor chance em uma luta contra ela. De repente, a dona da casa estava sendo jogada ao chão, sentindo sua costa bater contra a casa de bonecas da filha.

Ela viu Victoria correr para fora do quarto indo em direção ao quarto principal. Naquele momento Isabella se apreçou em ficar de pé, correndo na mesma direção apenas para chegar a tempo de ver sua filha ser puxada pelos pés para fora do armário onde havia uma porta secreta para um esconderijo.

- Solta ela Victoria. Eu vou chamar a policia se você não soltar a minha filha agora – Isabella gritou, indo em direção a Victoria novamente.

- Mamãe – Nessie gritou, mais nervosa que antes. A pequena tentava sair do aperto que a babá lhe envolvia sobre a cintura, mas não tinha muito sucesso. Seu choro era a única coisa que se escutou no quarto por alguns segundos até que de repente algo parecido como uma explosão ecoou no quarto.

Isabella estava apenas há alguns centímetros de distância, se recuperando de um empurrão que Victória lhe deu quando ela tentou pegar a filha, quando a explosão ecoou, no mesmo segundo ela sentiu sua pele rasgar, e uma dor tão forte que nem sequer a permitia sentir algo lhe tomou.

Instintivamente Isabella levou as mãos ao seu abdômen, o lado esquerdo, onde de repente podia sentir de seu próprio sangue manchar sua camisa branca. Ela abriu a boca, tentando falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Quando levantou o olhar, encontrou o olhar assustado de Victória.

- Victoria, o que você fez? – Isabella perguntou – Por favor, vai embora, deixa Nessie aqui.

Victória balançou a cabeça, ela empurrou Isabella para cima da cama de casal e depois saiu do quarto.

Tonta, pela quantidade de sangue que perdia e pela dor que sentia, Isabella se levantou da cama e andou o mais rápido que podia atrás de Victória pelos corredores da casa. As duas desceram as escadas de mármore da casa, uma atrás da outra, com Isabella deixando um rastro de sangue pelo caminho.

- Victoria – Isabella gritou quando chegou ao meio da escadaria, a babá já estava com a porta da casa aberta, e aparentemente planeja fugir no carro de Isabella – Victoria não.

- Mamãe – Nessie gritou novamente, tentando com mais força se livrar de Victoria.

- Ela não é sua mãe – Victoria falou para Nessie, fazendo a menina olhar nos olhos dela. Victoria levantou a arma mais uma vez, disparando as duas ultimas balas que tinha no revolver, apenas uma acertou o lado direito do peito de Isabella, a outra passou de raspão pelo ombro da dona da casa – Você ta vendo, ela não é a sua mãe.

Isabella não tinha mais forças, ela tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu produzir som algum. De repente respirar se tornou a coisa mais difícil do mundo, e a dor que sentia ficou insuportável. A última coisa que ouviu antes de perder a consciência foi o grito de Renesmee chamando por ela.

* * *

**Isso era para ser uma one-shot que acabou ficando maior que deveria... =D**

**O que acharam? Eu devo continuar postando, ou guardo só pra mim?**

**Beijos, e até mais.**


	2. Bad Day

**CAPITULO 2 – BAD DAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward Cullen estava quase dormindo ao escutar a voz monótona de seus novos parceiros de trabalho. Eles eram temporários, graças a todas as forças divinas que existiam, ele pensava. Trabalhar com coreanos não era algo tão prazeroso como pensavam. Eles eram exigentes, e nem mesmo a chegada da madrugada era razão para pararem de trabalhar. Céus, já eram quase três da manhã quando finalmente resolveram dar um tempo nas discussões dos projetos que estavam construindo. Pelo menos, agora eles se encontrariam apenas no mês seguinte.

Quando chegou ao seu flat em Chicago Edward se deu apenas ao trabalho de tomar um banho antes de se jogar na cama e fechar os olhos. Esperava dormir até as oito da manhã do dia seguinte, antes de surpreender sua esposa e chegar em casa a tempo da viagem que haviam planejado. Ele sabia que Isabella estaria uma fera quando chegasse em casa, por isso pretendia descansar o máximo que podia antes de voltar para Nova Iorque.

Mas seus planos foram maldosamente atrapalhados quando escutou seu celular tocar na mesa de cabeceira. Quando puxou o aparelho e viu que eram quatro e meia da manhã, ele quase gritou de raiva. Era um número desconhecido, lhe ligando as quatro e meia da manhã.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou, em um gemido que deixava bem evidente que ele não estava feliz em ser acordado àquela hora.

_- Senhor Edward Cullen?_ – Uma voz feminina, em um tom altamente profissional, falou do outro lado da linha. Nesse momento Edward sentiu seu corpo congelar, ele não sabia a razão, mas algo parecia errado em como a mulher havia falado.

- Sim, sou eu. Quem está falando?

_- Meu nome é Amy Baker, eu sou a chefe de enfermagem do setor de Emergência do Centro Hospitalar Lawrence, aqui no Bronxiville_ – Ela começou, e Edward de repente estava sem ar. Ele sabia exatamente onde era esse hospital, não ficava muito longe de sua casa.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou, com muito medo de ouvir a respostar.

_- A sua esposa é Isabella Marie Cullen?_ – A enfermeira Amy perguntou do outro lado.

Edward se viu respondendo com um aceno de cabeça antes de vociferar um rápido sim.

_- Eu sinto muito em ter que lhe informar, senhor Cullen, mas a sua esposa foi trazida para a nossa unidade de emergência às três e vinte e oito da manhã em estado critico de saúde. Enquanto nós falamos ela passa por um procedimento cirúrgico de emergência. Como membro familiar mais próxima dela, nós pedimos a sua presença o mais rápido possível no hospital, caso tenhamos que lidar com qualquer eventualidade._

- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou. A essa altura ele já estava mais que acordado, andando de um lado para o outro pegando apenas o que era necessário para voar de volta para Nova Iorque.

_- Eu não tenho como lhe dar detalhes senhor. Sei apenas que sua esposa chegou inconsciente ao hospital, ela tem dois ferimentos de bala, um deles sendo no tórax._

Com a nova informação Edward perdeu o chão. De repente ele ficou tonto e teve que se apoiar a parede.

- E minha filha? Renesmee, ela tem apenas cinco anos de idade. Onde está minha filha? Ela está bem? – Ele perguntou, sentindo o medo se manifestar em um choro silencioso.

- Eu _não tenho informações sobre sua filha senhor, a sua esposa chegou sozinha em uma ambulância, eu sinto muito._

- Ok, eu já estou no meu caminho.

Ele nem mesmo desligou o celular, e já estava ligando para seu assistente ao mesmo tempo em que ligava para sua mãe, pedindo que ela fizesse o que fosse possível para descobrir o que estava acontecendo enquanto ele não chegava.

* * *

Uma viagem normal de Chicago à Nova Iorque pode durar até duas horas e quinze minutos, mas quando se tem um jatinho particular a sua disposição vinte e quatro horas, as coisas ficam bem mais rápidas. Menos de uma hora depois de receber o telefonema mais terrível de sua vida, Edward já se preparava para pousar no aeroporto de Nova Iorque, onde um helicóptero o esperava. Em suas mãos estava o telefone celular que tremia tanto quanto o dono, e em sua frente estava uma pequena tela de televisão ligada no canal de noticias que no momento narrava o que havia acontecido na casa do empresário.

_- ... Nós vamos agora ao Centro Hospitalar Lawrence em Bronxville, onde nossa correspondente Michelle Lewis nos dará as primeiras informações sobre o ocorrido na casa do empresário Edward Cullen. Michelle?_

A tela da televisão deixou o estúdio do canal e de repente uma mulher jovem vestida em uma blusa vermelha apareceu, atrás dela estava o hospital em questão. Era possível perceber que ela não era a única repórter no local. Naquele momento Edward agradeceu a possibilidade de chegar ao local de helicóptero.

_- Bom dia Joseph. A polícia ainda não liberou muitas informações sobre o ocorrido na casa do empresário Edward Cullen. Até o momento o que se sabe é que alguém, após invadir a casa localizada na Elm Rock Road, hoje, por volta das três da manhã, atirou duas vezes contra Isabella Cullen antes de fugir no carro de Isabella. A polícia foi chamada por vizinhos e pelo alarme de emergência da casa. Segundo a senhorita Elizabeth Montgomery, a vizinha que chamou a policia, ela havia acabado de chegar em casa de uma festa quando ouviu o barulho do primeiro tiro, um pouco receosa e assustada, ela correu para sua casa onde chamou a policia, e alguns poucos segundos depois escutou o barulho de outro tiro, quando ela saiu de sua casa para ver o que estava acontecendo, deu tempo apenas para ver uma mulher alta e ruiva saindo no carro de Isabella. Elizabeth Montgomery completou dizendo que correu para a casa dos Cullen, onde encontrou Isabella Cullen desacordada na escada da casa. A polícia não demorou chegar ao local, acompanhada de uma ambulância que levou Isabella imediatamente para o Centro Hospitalar Lawrence. Até o momento, não foi liberado nenhum boletim médico, mas fontes internas do hospital relataram ainda pouco que Isabella Cullen ainda está no centro cirúrgico, e que seu estado é crítico. _

'' _Os familiares e amigos de Isabella começaram a chegar não muito depois dela. Os pais de Edward Cullen foram os primeiros a chegar, logo depois chegou a irmã mais nova do empresário acompanhada do marido, e logo depois o primo de Isabella chegou acompanhado da esposa. Alguns minutos atrás, Emmett McCarty, primo de Isabella, declarou a imprensa um pedido de solidariedade, pedindo que respeitássemos o momento da família''_

A televisão voltou a mostrar o estúdio, onde o jornalista âncora do jornal se mostrava pensativo diante das filmagens.

- _Você tem alguma informação sobre o empresário Edward Cullen? Ou sobre a filha do casal?_ – Ele perguntou, e mais uma vez sua imagem foi cortada para a correspondente.

_- Joseph, segundo algumas estipulações ainda não confirmadas nem pela policia ou pela família de Isabella, a filha do casal, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, de apenas cinco anos de idade, está desaparecida. Acredita-se que a menina foi sequestrada durante o ocorrido na casa. Quanto ao empresário Edward Cullen, fontes informaram que ele estava em uma viagem de negócios em Chicago durante o ocorrido, mas já foi avisado e está a caminho, nos disseram que ele chegará de helicóptero a qualquer momento. No momento nós não temos mais informações sobre o caso_.

Edward desligou a televisão, resolvendo não ouvir mais o que ele já sabia. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, e ele mal podia contar os minutos que faltavam para chegar ao hospital e saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Ele odiava está naquela situação sem controle.

Alguns minutos mais tarde seu jatinho pousou no aeroporto, e ele nem mesmo esperou muito tempo para embarcar em seu helicóptero e mandar que fossem o mais rápido possível para o destino final.

* * *

Edward soltou um fraco suspiro de alivio assim que encontrou os membros de sua família todos reunidos em uma sala de espera do segundo andar do prédio que ficava o hospital. Ele sabia que Isabella estava em uma sala de cirurgias atrás das portas duplas que sua família fitava. Ele caminhou em passos lentos o caminho entre os elevadores e a família, de repente com um grande medo do que descobriria assim que mostrasse sua presença.

Mas medo nenhum no mundo seria grande suficiente para contê-lo de obter informações.

Estavam quase todos lá, seus pais, Alice acompanhada do marido Jasper. Rosalie McCarty. Os pais de Bella, a essa altura, deveriam está em seus próprios caminhos, um vindo de Phoenix e outro vindo Forks. Em um canto da sala, reclusos em seus próprios negócios, estavam dois homens, um com uma jaqueta da policia, acompanhado de outro homem fardado.

- Vocês têm alguma noticia? – Edward perguntou, se mostrando presente na sala. Sua voz era rouca, e seu rosto uma vez jovem, parecia dez anos mais velho. Ele nem tentava mais esconder o que estava sentindo.

- Edward – Esme chorou ao se jogar nos braços do filho mais velho, tentando protegê-lo da dor que ele deveria está sentido - Você chegou rápido.

- Não rápido suficiente. É verdade sobre Nessie? Ninguém sabe dela? Como está Bella? Alguém tem alguma noticia?

Esme puxou o filho mais velho até umas das cadeiras da sala de espera, ela o obrigou a se sentar antes de começar a falar.

- Elizabeth, a sua vizinha, disse que assim que viu Isabella, ela saiu correndo pela casa a procura de Nessie, mas não encontrou muita coisa além de... – A matriarca da família Cullen fechou os olhos, deixando uma lágrima escapar antes de continuar – além de sangue. O quarto de Nessie estava bagunçado, tinha uma mala cheia de roupas e coisas em cima da cama, e a casa de bonecas foi destruída. A gente acha que sequestraram nossa menininha, mas ninguém entrou em contato com a gente até agora.

Quando Esme terminou de falar, Edward sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado de seu peito. Ele daria absolutamente tudo nesse mundo apenas para ter a chance de ter a filha em seus braços naquele momento.

- E Bella, como ela está?

Ele percebeu seus pais trocando olhares, e mais uma vez sentiu seu coração parar. Céus, aquele era o pior dia de sua vida.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Ele perguntou novamente.

- Uma enfermeira veio ainda pouco. Parece que eles tiveram algumas complicações na cirurgia. Isabella perdeu muito sangue até o momento, e o tipo sanguíneo dela não é o mais fácil de ser encontrado, então vieram perguntar se alguém poderia doar logo agora, para mais tarde. Emmett é compatível, então ele está doando. Ela não nos disse muita coisa, apenas que em uma ou duas horas no máximo, caso não houvesse mais complicações, a cirurgia terminaria e levariam Bella para a recuperação na UTI. A enfermeira disse que apenas o médico podia nos dar informações mais concretas sobre o estado dela.

- Ela tem que ficar bem, mãe. Eu não posso perdê-la, eu simplesmente não posso – Edward chorou, seu rosto estava envolvido nas mãos da mãe.

Ela o abraçou, e ficou assim com ele por um longo tempo, sem realmente querer deixá-lo sair de seu abraço. Edward sentiu seu pai sentar-se ao lado dele, sentiu uma mão apertar carinhosamente seu ombro, mas não fez nenhum gesto para reconhecer o carinho.

Sentado onde estava, envolvido pela mão, Edward podia escutar Alice chorando nos braços de Jasper. Alice e Isabella ficaram amigas desde a primeira vez que Edward trouxe Bella para casa, e desde então as duas eram inseparáveis. Do outro lado da sala estava Rosalie, ela falava ao telefone com alguém.

Apenas alguns minutos depois o momento de quase silêncio foi interrompido por uma voz grave que Edward não reconhecia. Esme o soltou imediatamente, e só então Edward teve a oportunidade de perceber que os dois policiais estavam parados a sua frente. O mais alto dele, vestido apenas na jaqueta, lembrava um pouco de Charlie, o pai de Isabella.

- Senhor Cullen, eu presumo? – O mais alto falou, Edward acreditava que aquele era o investigador responsável pelo caso.

- Sim, o senhor seria?

- Eu sou o responsável pelo caso que aconteceu em sua casa. Eu sou o detive da policia local, Chefe William Black. Eu quero que o senhor saiba que meus homens já estão fazendo tudo em nosso poder para encontrar a sua filha, assim como a pessoa que fez tudo isso. Mas antes de entrarmos dentro em qualquer detalhe, eu preciso que o senhor me responda algumas perguntas.

Alguma coisa no olhar de William Black fez Edward Cullen se sentir a pessoa mais vulnerável do mundo. Para falar a verdade, ele nem precisava daquele olhar. A situação ao todo já era suficiente para ele se sentir como se estivesse vulnerável. Não saber onde ou como estava sua filha, e ainda correr o risco iminente de perder sua esposa para a morte, era a pior coisa que Edward já havia passado.

O pior era a sensação de culpa que o corria a cada segundo de silêncio em sua cabeça. Mas era impossível não se perguntar o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse viajado para Chicago, se ele estivesse com elas quando tudo isso aconteceu.

- Onde o senhor estava quando sua casa foi invadida às três da madrugada dessa sexta-feira? – Foi a primeira pergunta que William Black perguntou.

- Eu estava em Chicago. Eu havia passado os últimos dias viajando a negócios, cheguei ao fim da noite de quarta-feira, mas tive que viajar na madrugada de quinta-feira para Chicago para lidar com um cliente importante. Isabella e Renesmee ainda estavam dormindo quando saí de casa – Respondeu Edward, olhando para o chão. Ele sentia vergonha de não está em casa com a esposa e com a filha.

- O senhor sabe se alguém, além de sua esposa e sua filha, estava na casa?

- Não que eu saiba. Por quê?

- Nós encontramos algumas evidências de que tinha alguém no quarto de empregados da sua casa.

- Eu não sei. Bella me disse que havia dispensando os empregados na quarta-feira. Nós estávamos planejando viajar para a Disney amanhã. Eu não falei com ela ontem, entretanto, passei o dia preso em reuniões, e quando tive um tempo livre já era muito tarde e eu preferi fazer uma surpresa chegando mais cedo que ela esperava. É claro que a surpresa não vai mais acontecer.

- Senhor Cullen, a pericia até agora não encontrou sinais de arrombamento em sua casa, e o alarme de emergência só disparou no momento da fuga do invasor, o que nos leva a acreditar que quem quer que fosse essa pessoa, ela já estava dentro de sua casa desde cedo, e com evidências encontradas no quarto de empregados, a gente acredita que talvez tenha sido alguém que trabalhe em sua casa. A sua vizinha, Elizabeth Montgomery, afirmou que viu uma mulher alta e ruiva fugindo no carro de sua esposa. O senhor sabe quem pode ser essa pessoa?

Os pensamentos de Edward rapidamente pensaram em Victória. Ela era ruiva, muito ruiva, e muito alta também. Mas não podia ser ela. Podia? Victória estava de licença há mais ou menos um mês, entretanto, por causa do acidente que tirou a vida da filha dela.

- Como eu disse, os empregados estavam todos de folga. A cozinheira da casa, Maria Pavón, é uma senhora, mais baixa que Bella, e tem traços latinos, então não poderia ser ela. Nós temos uma arrumadeira também, Lygia Adams, ela é jovem, eu acho que tem em torno de um trinta anos, morena e também não é muito alta, eu acho que ela é bem baixa também. Nós temos um jardineiro que vai todos os dias da semana, ele também cuida da piscina da casa, mas assim como os outros empregados, ele também estava de folga. E por último nós temos Victória Collins, ela é a babá de Nessie. Victória é ruiva, e alta. Mas ela está de licença desde o mês passado por causa de um acidente de carro que matou a filha dela, que tinha a mesma idade de Nessie. Eu não ouço falar de Victória desde o funeral da menina dela, e Bella não comentou nada sobre ela voltar a trabalhar.

- O senhor acha que existe alguma possibilidade de Victória ter invadido sua casa? – O Chefe de policia perguntou, embora já tivesse anotado em sua cardeneta um lembrete para investigar a mulher em questão.

- Eu não sei. Eu realmente não cheguei a conhecer Victória. Quando eu a via, ela sempre ficava calada, cuidando de Nessie como qualquer outra babá deveria. Quando eu estava em casa, Isabella sempre se preocupa em nos deixar sozinhos, ela sempre dispensa a maior parte dos funcionários.

William Black suspirou, antes de continuar.

- A pericia notou que sua casa tem um circuito de filmagens interno, em toda a casa, certo? – Ele perguntou a Edward, que apenas concordou a cabeça, agradecendo-se por ter conseguido convencer Isabella a instalar as câmeras que geralmente passavam despercebidas para quem não sabia da existência delas – Nossa equipe quer uma cópia das filmagens o mais rápido possível, se o senhor não se importa.

- É claro, mas eu tenho que ir em casa para buscar, elas ficam armazenadas em um computador do meu escritório. Eu poderia entrar, ou a casa está interditada?

- Eu posso colocar o senhor lá dentro. No escritório não tem nenhuma evidência além das filmagens, então a gente não tem que se preocupar muito – William Black falou, ele suspirou fundo antes de continuar – Senhor Cullen, eu preciso lhe informar que de fato Victória Collins é a nossa principal suspeita no momento. Ela foi vista ontem por alguns vizinhos em sua casa, chegando de noite com sua esposa de um dia fora. O marido dela, James Collins, disse, quando procurado hoje mais cedo, que não via a esposa desde o dia anterior, quando ela saiu de casa após uma briga entre o casal. Ele nos disse que ela não comparecia ao psicólogo há mais de uma semana, e que esse foi o motivo da briga. A gente ta tentando retirar algumas informações desse psicólogo enquanto nós conversamos aqui. Entretanto, a gente só vai poder ter certeza de tudo quando sua esposa se manifestar, e depois de vermos as filmagens que o senhor tem em sua casa.

- Vocês não têm nem ideia de onde minha filha pode estar nesse momento? – Edward perguntou, louco para ter algumas noticias sobre Renesmee.

- Não senhor, nós estamos procurando pelo carro da sua esposa no momento, mas não tivemos nenhum sucesso até agora. Ainda está cedo, entretanto, pode ser que o sequestrador entre em contato com a família a qualquer momento, então é bom manter todos os aparelhos de telefone por perto, a gente pede que vocês nos comuniquem caso isso aconteça, mesmo que ela peça que vocês escondam isso da gente, pode ser? – William Black perguntou, todos presentes na sala confirmaram com um rápido sim.

Depois disso o policial perdeu quase vinte minutos tentando convencer Edward Cullen a ir com ele até a casa onde tudo havia acontecido. Edward não queria, ele realmente queria apenas ver algum médico aparecendo entre as portas duplas para lhe avisar que Isabella estava bem. Mas, depois que o policial lembrou que as filmagens poderiam confirmar a identidade do sequestrador e adiantar na procura por Renesmee, Edward aceitou sair com o policial com a condição de serem rápidos.

* * *

A casa quase parecia a mesma que Edward deixou para trás na madrugada de quinta-feira. A diferença era a presença de faixas amarelas ao redor da entrada, e duas viaturas de polícia paradas na frente da casa. Edward parou seu carro na calçada do vizinho, sabendo que com certeza não se importariam dele usar o espaço por algum tempo. Ele saiu do carro no mesmo instante que o chefe William, e os dois se encontraram no porão de entrada da casa, e fizeram juntos o caminho a pequena escada de pedra que levava a porta principal da casa.

Edward olhou para cima, vendo a enorme casa brilhar a luz do sol da manhã. A casa era toda branca, com um telhado alto, e com janelas e portas brancas. Com três andares, circulada por árvores e tendo uma enorme área de quintal, a casa que ele e Isabella reconstruíram juntos para morar ainda era a mesma de poucos anos atrás.

Ele sorriu vagamente, lembrando-se de como a esposa bateu o pé no chão e se recusou a mudar seu endereço para algum apartamento de luxo em Manhattan. Ela insistiu na ideia de ter um local espaçoso e verde para a filha brincar, assim como uma piscina. Edward, é claro, não teve outra opção a não ser permitir que continuassem morando ali, mas se viu obrigado a comprar um apartamento no Central Park depois de um tempo.

- A gente ainda não limpou as evidências, mas já tiramos fotos de tudo importante. Eu só tenho que pedir que o senhor tenha cuidado para não bagunçar nada.

Edward achou meio irônico alguém dizendo o que ele deveria ou não deveria fazer dentro de sua própria casa, mas não estava com o menor humor para sorrir. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça antes de ver o policial abrindo a porta de sua casa.

Edward sentiu uma repentina ânsia de vômito assim que teve a oportunidade de ver o interior de sua casa. A escadaria de mármore que era a coisa que mais se destacava na entrada, antes tinha todos os seus degraus brancos, mas agora, todos estavam manchados de vermelho escuro. Era muito sangue, e ele se perguntava como ao todo sua esposa ainda estava viva.

O resto parecia bem normal, entretanto. Não havia nada fora do lugar, nem a bolsa de Isabella estava remexida. Tudo estava perfeito, exceto pelo sangue na escadaria.

- Eu posso ver lá em cima, antes de vermos as filmagens? – Edward perguntou. Ele sabia que era puro masoquismo querer ver qualquer coisa que pudesse ser vista no andar superior, mas ainda assim ele queria ir ao quarto de sua filha, e ir ao quarto de casal.

William concordou, com a condição de serem rápidos. Eles subiram pelo canto da escada, e quando chegaram ao corredor, Edward encontrou a continuação do rastro de sangue. Fazia todo o caminho desde o quarto principal da casa até a escadaria. Quando passaram pelo quarto de Renesmee, Edward sentiu seu coração apertar, e uma vontade mais forte que a que já estava sentido de chorar o consumiu. Passar pelo quarto da filha e encontrar todas as coisas dela ali, sem saber onde ela estava, o machucava mais que qualquer coisa.

Quando chegaram ao quarto principal Edward percebeu que alguém, provavelmente Renesmee, tentou usar o esconderijo de emergência no interior do closet do casal, mas provavelmente falhou, pois a porta ainda estava aberta. Mas o que o fez congelar foi a mancha de sangue que cobria boa parte do carpete no chão e do cobertor branco em cima da cama.

Naquele momento, Edward sabia que teria uma grande discussão com a esposa assim que ela estivesse bem. Ele, de jeito nenhum, aceitaria que ela e Renesmee ficassem naquela casa, ou em qualquer outro lugar, sozinhas.

Edward não se demorou muito ali, tentando imaginar exatamente o que havia acontecido. Ele sabia que jamais teria a oportunidade de ver, porque as câmeras ficavam apenas nos corredores daquele andar, e de certa forma ele estava aliviado por não ver o que aconteceu de fato.

Os dois desceram as escadas e se trancaram no escritório de Edward. Esperaram apenas alguns segundos para o computador ligar, e depois de colocar a senha, Edward seguiu direto para o programa de monitoramento da casa, se apressando rapidamente em abrir os vídeos gravados nos últimos dois dias.

* * *

**E então o que acharam? Como eu disse, isso era para ser uma on-shot, mas realmente ficou muito grande, quase umas setenta pgs de word... Achei melhor dividir para a leitura não ficar cansativa.**

**Bom, perguntaram sobre Better Together... Eu vou continuar ela, mas eu to arrumando ela, vou mudar alguns detalhes...**

**PS: Agora Edward vai dar valor ao que tem... **


	3. Blue Skies

**CAPITULO 3 – BLUE SKYES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward sentiu seu estômago revirado depois de assistir as filmagens. Ele sentia, também, uma estranha sensação de ódio, uma sensação completamente nova, que fazia seu corpo inteiro tremer, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. A única coisa que passava em sua cabeça eram imagens dele fazendo algo de muito ruim com Victória Collins.

Depois de assistir todas as filmagens que as câmeras haviam feito desde que ele mesmo deixou sua casa na madrugada de quinta-feira, ele e o detetive não tinham mais nem sequer alguma razão para duvidar de que Victória havia de fato não apenas sequestrado Renesmee Cullen dos braços da mãe, mas também tentou matar Isabella Cullen. Com os vídeos em dois CD's gravados, o chefe de policia já estava no processo de solicitar um mandato de prisão de Victória, assim como preparando um boletim para ser lançado na mídia com fotos de Victória, esperando que alguém a tivesse visto.

Edward não se demorou em casa, resolvendo ir embora no minuto em que desligou o computador. Ele foi informado que um guarda estaria em sua casa nas próximas horas, mas ainda assim resolveu mandar seu assistente, Alec Volturi, passar a noite na casa e ter certeza de que tudo estava fechado antes de ir embora.

Em seu caminho de volta para o hospital, no carro que pertencia a Jasper, Edward tentava ao máximo conter suas emoções, mas não tinha muito sucesso. Ele estava borbulhando de raiva, e para ser sincero consigo mesmo ele não sabia exatamente a quem tal raiva era direcionada.

Ele tinha certeza que Victória era a pessoa que ele mais odiava no momento. As imagens dela entrando armada no quarto de Nessie em plena madrugada ainda rodavam em sua cabeça como em um filme, depois vinha a imagem de Isabella saindo quarto, como ela pareceu congelar na porta do quarto da filha por alguns segundos antes de entrar correndo no quarto, e alguns segundos depois, Nessie saia correndo do quarto indo em direção ao quarto dos pais. Tudo foi tão rápido depois daquela cena. As filmagens registraram o momento em Victoria saiu atrás de Nessie, e logo atrás veio Isabella cambaleando um pouco. E então, é possível escutar o barulho do primeiro tiro, e logo em seguida Victória saia pelo corredor, carregando Renesmee no colo, e sendo seguida por Isabella, que estava visivelmente ferida.

Mas o que mais machucou Edward Cullen foram as imagens gravadas no momento em que Victória atirou contra Isabella novamente. Ele sentia todo seu corpo tremer enquanto a cena rodava sem parar em sua cabeça. Ela ali, sangrando, levando um tiro no peito e de repente caindo de mau jeito na escada.

Ele mal percebeu quando estacionou o carro no estacionamento do hospital. Entrou pelas portas, atravessando sem nem perceber o mar de repórteres que buscavam alguma noticia. Entrou no elevador, e quando finalmente chegou ao andar em que queria está, ele havia resolvido esperar por mais noticias sobre Isabella antes de continuar se remoendo em sua própria dor.

Sua família ainda estava na mesma sala de antes, dessa vez, entretanto, a figura de um Emmett pálido sentado em uma cadeira completava a imagem. Edward forçou um leve sorriso para o cunhado ao lhe devolver as chaves do carro, e depois se sentou em uma cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e enterrando seu rosto em suas mãos.

- O que vocês encontraram? – A voz de Alice soou timidamente, quase como se ela estivesse com medo de falar.

- Victória Collins é uma mulher morta – Edward respondeu, sem desenterrar o rosto de dentro de suas mãos – Foi ela. Se aproveitou que Bella estava sozinha com Renesmee. Eu só não sei o que ela quer.

- Vocês têm certeza? – Alice perguntou, se ajoelhando na frente de Edward.

- As filmagens são bem claras, Alice. Foi ela. Ela pretendia pegar Nessie de madrugada, talvez até contando que Isabella não percebesse nada, mas Bella percebeu, e ela foi ver o que estava acontecendo. O primeiro tiro foi no nosso quarto, e o outro foi na escadaria. Céus, eu nem sei como Bella chegou viva aqui, era tanto sangue em todos os lugares, Alice.

Alice, com seu corpo pequenino, pulou nos braços do irmão e os dois passaram alguns minutos ali, simplesmente tentando confortar um ao outro como nos velhos tempos de quando eram crianças.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, entretanto, Alice teve que largar o irmão mais velho quando finalmente um médico surgiu, ainda usando roupas do centro cirúrgico, para avisar sobre Isabella.

- Eu presumo que vocês sejam os parentes de Isabella Marie Cullen, certo? – O médico falou, e Edward não se demorou a se apresentar como marido dela. O médico deu um rápido suspiro, como se estivesse tentando organizar todas as suas ideias antes de começar a falar – Eu sou o Dr. Julius Hibbert, e fui quem atendi sua esposa quando ela deu entrada no hospital por volta das três e vinte e oito da manhã. Eu preciso começar dizendo que quando sua esposa chegou ao hospital mais cedo o estado de saúde dela além de critico, ela chegou no meio de uma parda cardiorrespiratória, que logo conseguimos contornar, e a levamos imediatamente para o centro cirúrgico. Sua esposa tinha dois ferimentos de balas, um no abdômen, que não afetou nenhum órgão e que conseguimos remover sem problema algum; e um outro ferimento no tórax, na região direita, que lesionou um pouco uma artéria pulmonar, o que dificultou nosso trabalho na hora a remoção. A cirurgia teve suas complicações, nós a perdemos por dois minutos quando tentamos tirar a bala do pulmão, mas novamente nós conseguimos contornar a situação.

''A cirurgia acabou, felizmente, com um sucesso. A senhora Cullen está sendo levando para a nossa unidade privada de UTI, onde passará, pelo menos, as próximas vinte e quatro horas em observação, e caso não tenha nenhuma complicação nesse tempo, nós vamos considerar a possibilidade de levá-la para uma semi-UTI. Alguma pergunta?''

Quando o médico terminou de falar, Edward tinha um milhão de perguntas, mas apenas uma parecia realmente importante.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Ele perguntou antes que alguém pudesse falar.

- Ainda está muito cedo para avaliar a situação da sua esposa, senhor Cullen. O estado dela, no momento, é crítico. Ela está respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos por conta do ferimento no peito. Além disso, ela perdeu muito sangue durante todo o tempo desde que foi ferida. Eu não posso lhe dar uma resposta concreta para essa pergunta agora, mas posso lhe garantir que aqui nós daremos o melhor tratamento que a sua esposa pode receber no momento.

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior, uma mania que ganhou de sua convivência com a esposa. Aquele era o maior sinal de que ele estava mais que nervoso. Era difícil de acreditar que o coração de Isabella, pelo menor espaço de tempo possível, parou de bater. De repente seu medo de perdê-la multiplicou-se dez vezes mais.

- Nas filmagens gravadas pelo nosso sistema de monitoramento, ela caiu na escada e bateu a cabeça no mármore. Ela não tem nenhum traumatismo craniano, não é? – Edward perguntou, lembrando-se da imagem que não parava de passar na sua cabeça.

- Nós fizemos uma rápida avaliação cerebral nela antes de a levarmos para o centro cirúrgico. Felizmente a sua esposa não apresentou nenhum traumatismo craniano sério, apenas uma concussão que está sendo monitorada, mas não apresenta muito risco.

- Sem querer menosprezar o hospital de você, de jeito algum, mas a nossa família já é conhecida no Lenox, não tem como a gente transferir ela para lá? – Alice perguntou. Ela sabia que Edward provavelmente iria querer ficar por lá agora, e talvez um hospital mais próximo do apartamento dele no Central Park ajudasse.

- No momento não seria prudente de nossa parte aceitar a transferência da paciente. O estado dela é muito delicado, e a transferência poderia acabar piorando a situação. Eu totalmente entendo a ideia de vocês, e prometo que assim que vermos uma melhora no quadro dela, nós voltaremos a falar sobre isso.

- Quando a gente pode ir vê-la? – Esme perguntou.

- No momento ela está sendo transferida para a nossa UTI, eu vou permitir que duas pessoas de cada vez entre para visitá-la por uma hora apenas. Ela estará inconsciente, devido a anestesia, entretanto.

- Quando ela vai acordar? – Edward perguntou.

- Nós vamos deixá-la sedada por algum tempo ainda, os remédios para diminuir a dor tendem a deixar o paciente sonolento, então ela provavelmente só vai voltar a ficar completamente consciente quando já estiver na semi-UTI ou no apartamento.

Depois de garantir que não existiam mais perguntas, o médico se retirou prometendo que uma enfermeira logo viria buscá-los para visitar Isabella.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, todos concordaram que Edward poderia passar toda a hora ao lado de Isabella, e o resto a visitaria quando tivessem mais tempo. Todos sabiam que ele não iria sair do lado dela tão cedo.

Quando a enfermeira foi buscá-los, Edward foi sozinho. Ele lavou as mãos, e seguiu todas as instruções que a enfermeira lhe dava.

A UTI do hospital consistia em uma larga e espaçosa sala. Em cada parede, formando um corredor bem no centro, exista uma fileira de camas de hospital, todas equipadas com aparelhos estranhos. E no fim do corredor de camas, existia um balcão enorme com alguns enfermeiros andando e fazendo alguma coisa. Edward e a enfermeira apenas passaram na frente da sala, antes de continuarem seu caminho e chegarem em frente a portas duplas, que quando abertas, revelaram uma sala em formato de U com um balcão redondo no centro.

As paredes dessa sala eram todas de vidro, assim como as portas que eram de correr. Edward percebeu que haviam um total de seis quartos particulares de UTI no hospital, e apenas dois estavam ocupados. A enfermeira o guiou ao segundo quarto a direita, explicando que havia pelo menos um enfermeiro para cada paciente da UTI, e sempre havia um médico na sala, para qualquer emergência.

Quando ele finalmente teve a oportunidade de entrar no quarto em que Isabella estava, Edward já sentia que suas mãos estavam soadas, e ele de repente não sabia mais nem como mexer suas pernas.

No centro do quarto espaçoso, com três paredes brancas e uma de vidro, estava sua esposa, ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Ela estava coberta por tubos, um em sua boca, outro em seu nariz, outro que desaparecia embaixo da fina camada de tecido que chamavam de traje hospitalar. Além de inúmeros outros que estavam ligadas a outras máquinas que a circulava. Ela estava mais pálida que nunca, sua pele sempre foi clara, mas no momento estava de uma cor nada saudável. Seus lábios, que costumavam sempre ter uma coloração rosada, estavam azulados.

O quarto estava em uma temperatura agradável, nem quente ou frio demais. O cheiro era o normal para um hospital. E o único barulho que ele podia escutar era o da máquina que controlava a frequência cardíaca de Isabella.

Edward nunca pensou que fosse ficar feliz ao ouvir uma máquina como aquela.

Ele caminhou em passos lentos, até chegar ao lado da cama onde havia uma poltrona amarela para ele sentar. Ele sentou-se, tomando a mão da esposa com todo o cuidado que tinha.

Naquele momento não existia nem sequer a possibilidade dele se controlar. Ele simplesmente começou a chorar, enterrando seu rosto perto da mão dela.

Logo seus pensamentos chegaram aonde ele não queria que eles chegassem enquanto estava na frente de amigos. Logo Edward Cullen estava pensando em como estava a um passo de perder as duas mais importantes pessoas de sua vida. Vendo Isabella naquele estado, daquele jeito, ele se culpava por tudo o que havia acontecido.

Céus, fazia quanto tempo mesmo que os dois não se deitavam juntos a cama e simplesmente ficavam grudados um ao outro? Ou quando foi a última vez em que assistiram a um filme, ou levaram Nessie ao parque, como uma família. Ele não conseguia lembrar-se.

E se ele a perdesse agora? E se ela não suportasse todos os ferimentos? Por mais doloroso que fosse pensar nessa possibilidade, Edward não conseguia a deixar de lado, e sua dor só aumentava por causa dela.

- Você tem que ficar bem, Bella – Ele sussurrou baixinho, com uma pequena esperança de que ela pudesse escutá-lo – Eu sei que não fui o melhor exemplo de marido e pai nesses últimos tempos, e que você estava odiando cada minuto de tudo isso, mas você não sabe o quanto eu também odiava ficar longe de você e de Nessie, o que eu daria para trocar minhas reuniões por momentos com vocês. E eu sei que dizer que eu queria te dar mais coisas que você merecia não é o melhor argumento, mas é a verdade. Eu sei que você nunca fez questão de extravagâncias, e que ficaria feliz comigo mesmo se fossemos pobres vivendo em uma casinha de dois quartos, mas ainda assim eu sempre trabalhei apenas com a intenção de dar tudo o que você e Nessie mereciam por serem as melhores pessoas do mundo.

Ele parou, tentando, sem sucesso, conter algumas lágrimas que já o forçavam a soluçar. Com um rápido beijo em sua mão, ele mordeu os lábios e tentou pensar no que dizer. Existiam tantas coisas, e ele nem sabia por onde começar.

- Eu espero que um dia você me perdoe por não está lá com você quando isso aconteceu. Eu espero que você me perdoe por não proteger nossa filha e você daquela mulher louca. Eu sei que se eu não tivesse inventado de viajar para Chicago e adiantar o trabalho com os coreanos, você provavelmente não estaria aqui agora, e a nossa filha estaria bem, longe daquela mulher. Mas eu prometo Bella, que eu não vou sossegar antes de ter Renesmee com a gente novamente. Eu prometo que ela estará aqui antes mesmo de você acordar.

Ele parou novamente, levantando a cabeça para poder olhá-la. Sem soltar a mão da esposa, ele usou uma mão para acariciar o que podia do rosto dela, sentindo sua pele quente e delicada embaixo de seus dedos.

- Você tem que ser forte Bella. Por você, por mim, por Nessie. Por favor, eu só te peço que você lute com todas as suas forças para ficar bem e sair daqui. Eu não sei o que vai ser de mim se eu perder você – Edward falou, deitando novamente a cabeça ao lado da mão dela – Eu não lembro quando foi a última vez que eu tive a oportunidade de dizer que te amo olhando nos seus olhos, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sempre te amei, e que preciso de você ao meu lado para ter alguma razão para viver. Então, por favor, fica bem.

O resto da visita não foi muito diferente. Edward ficou onde estava, sentado ao lado de Isabella, segurando a mão dela como se precisasse disso para viver.

* * *

Duas horas depois de ter saído do quarto de Isabella Edward sentava-se em uma cadeira da sala de espera do hospital. A televisão estava ligada em um canal de notícias, onde mais uma vez os repórteres na frente do hospital onde Isabella estava apareciam. A repórter principal não trazia nada novo para Edward. Ela contava novamente o caso, mostrando algumas filmagens do detetive Black falando que já haviam determinado um suspeito, mostrando a foto de Victória e pedindo que qualquer pessoa que a visse a denunciasse.

Já era quase meio-dia quando Charlie e Renne chegaram ao hospital. Os dois estavam em condições terríveis, e pela primeira vez desde que Edward os conheceu, os dois pareciam agir civilizadamente um com o outro. Renne, previsivelmente, estava escandalosa, tentando chamar a atenção de todo médico ou enfermeiro que passava em seu campo de visão. Charlie, por outro lado, estava calado em seu próprio canto conversando com Emmett enquanto tentava entender o que havia acontecido.

O resto do dia continuou bem devagar para a família. Eles conseguiram liberação de uma hora e meia para visitar Bella durante a tarde. Dessa vez todos ganharam alguns minutos para ficar com ela, especialmente Renne e Charlie. Mas Isabella ainda estava desacordada por causa dos medicamentos, o que fez a maioria deles não se demorar muito no quarto dela, e o que permitiu a Edward a chance de apenas ficar ao lado da esposa.

Quando a noite chegou, Edward mandou Charlie e Renne para um hotel próximo, uma vez que a casa dele estaria interditada até o dia seguinte pela polícia. Ele já havia falado com Alec e pedido que ele entrasse em contato com a arrumadeira casa, tendo certeza de que ela aparecesse por lá assim que a policia fosse embora. Lygia deveria trocar todo o enxoval do quarto de casal e ter certeza de que a casa estava sem traços de sangue e bagunça antes que Charlie e Renne pudessem se hospedar lá. Só Deus podia imaginar o escândalo que Renne causaria se visse a quantidade de sangue que Isabella perdeu.

Esme e Carlisle também foram embora em algum momento, eles estavam cansados e, com a noticia de que Isabella estava estável, eles acreditavam que passar a noite em casa fosse melhor que passar a noite no hospital.

E então Edward estava sozinho no hospital. Tinham outras pessoas ali, que assim como ele tinham um ente querido em um leito da UTI, mas para ele era como se elas não existissem. Com o celular em sua mão, com a bateria cheia, ele já estava cansado de discar o número do celular de Victória em uma tentativa boba de saber o paradeiro da mulher que havia sequestrado sua filha.

Por alguns minutos ele saiu da sala de visitas e subiu as escadas do hospital até chegar ao andar da maternidade. Ele andou pelo berçário, vendo bebês de todos os jeitos e tamanhos aninhados em seus berços, com olhinhos fechados e todos cobertos por roupinhas pequenas. Foi impossível não lembrar-se do dia em que ele viu Nessie na mesma situação. Ela era tão pequenina dentro do berço, e sua pele clara se destacava contra o cor-de-rosa de sua roupinha.

Edward engoliu suas lágrimas. Fazia quase uma semana que ele não via Nessie, e não podia culpar outra pessoa que não ele mesmo. Se ele não estivesse tão preocupado em abraçar todos os trabalhos de sua empresa, ele teria tido mais tempo para sua família, talvez eles nem estivessem passando por aquilo no momento.

Ele deixou a maternidade e voltou para o andar onde Isabella estava, caminhando-se para uma área meio aberta, onde ele poderia ficar sozinho por um tempo. Olhando para seu celular, se apegando a algumas fotos que tinha de Nessie e Isabella, Edward só então percebeu que tinha uma mensagem de voz de Isabella, ainda do dia anterior.

_- Edward, você sabia que poderia pelo menos se dar ao trabalho de me ligar durante o dia para falar com a sua filha? Pois é, você tem uma filha. Cinco anos, cabelos arruivados, olhos verdes, lembra? Talvez o nome, Renesmee ajude. Pois é, essa é a sua filha de cinco anos que não tem noticias do pai há mais de dois dias. E se você ta pensando que sou eu quem vai avisar a ela que a viagem a Disney não vai ser como imaginada, você está enganado. Vê se retorna a ligação quando tiver uns segundos livres nessa sua preciosa agenda. E, caso não tenha percebido ainda pelo meu tom de voz, nós vamos ter uma séria conversa assim que você entrar nessa casa, então é bom que você já venha todo relaxado._

A voz dela não estava como normalmente deveria está, e ele sabia que isso se devia ao fato dela realmente está com muita raiva. Ele repetiu a mensagem inúmeras vezes, embora cada vez que a escutasse ele sentia-se ainda pior pelo o que havia acontecido, mas escutar a voz de Isabella era a única coisa que conseguia o distrair.

Em algum momento da noite Edward voltou para a sala de espera. Ele sentou-se ao lado de uma moça que estava calada, e de alguma maneira conseguiu fechar seus olhos e esperar o dia seguinte começar.

* * *

Edward não dormiu por nenhum segundo durante sua madrugada no hospital. Havia momentos em que ele fechava os olhos e simplesmente desejava que todo seu dia de sexta-feira fosse um produto de sua imaginação, e que ele estivesse ficando louco. Outras vezes ele andava de um lado para o outro na sala, sem se importar de incomodar alguém ou não.

Céus, a ideia de que sua esposa estava lutando pela vida naquele exato minuto era sufocante, e pior ainda era não ter a menor ideia de onde sua preciosa e inocente filha estava naquele momento. Edward Cullen estava a um passo da loucura.

Quando amanheceu, por volta das oito manhã, seus familiares voltaram a encher a sala de visitas. Todos trouxeram um café ou algo para comer, mas Edward simplesmente não conseguia encontrar apetite para colocar algo em sua boca. A única coisa que ele queria era Renesmee.

Por volta das oito e meia, entretanto, a família Cullen recebeu a primeira boa noticia desde que foram avisados de que Isabella estava no hospital.

- Encontramos o carro da senhora Cullen ainda pouco – O detetive Black falou, era possível escutar um tom animado em sua voz – Ele estava abandonado na cabeceira da ponte do Brooklyn, no lado de Manhattan. Ele estava com um pneu furado, o que explica ela o ter abandonado.

Edward não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Céus, e se Victória tivesse feito alguma coisa? Ela abandonou o carro perto de um rio, pelo amor de Deus.

- O que isso significa? – Edward perguntou, bagunçando ainda mais seu cabelo já bagunçado.

- Isso significa que nós já temos uma área para procurar. Nós pegamos algumas filmagens da área, e foi possível verificar que ela abandonou o carro por volta das dez da noite de ontem, e logo em seguida entrou em um taxi. No momento a gente está tentando identificar o motorista desse taxi e tirar algumas informações dele – O detetive Black então se postou a explicar os outros detalhes da investigação, mas Edward parecia deixar de escutar. Se encontrassem esse motorista, logo ele estaria com Renesmee em seus braços.

Pela primeira vez em vinte e quatro horas, Edward se viu sorrindo.

Com muita persuasão de Esme e uma garantia de Carlisle de que Isabella não acordaria tão cedo, Edward aceitou a proposta de ir para casa e pelo menos tomar um banho e descansar um pouco antes de voltar ao hospital e esperar mais noticias sobre Renesmee. Ele realmente não se via descansando em nenhum momento do futuro próximo, mas a ideia de um banho parecia bem agradável, quase como se fosse trazer mais boas noticias naquele dia.

Por conta disso, depois de receber uma mensagem de Alec afirmando que Lygia já havia começado seu trabalho na casa e de que o andar de cima já estava completamente limpo, Edward desceu do carro de sua irmã e entrou pela porta dos fundos de sua casa, enquanto Alice terminava de estacionar seu carro na garagem.

A cozinha estava intacta, exatamente como ele esperava, e durante todo seu caminho até seu quarto, ele podia perceber que nem sequer parecia que havia acontecido algo na casa. Ele se trancou no quarto e decidiu tomar um banho de chuveiro, querendo ser o mais rápido possível e voltar para o hospital.

Edward aproveitou o momento para lavar os cabelos bagunçados e tirar a barba, com as mãos ainda tremendo enquanto tentava não pensar no que Isabella e Renesmee haviam passado naquela casa, ele conseguiu cortar seu rosto duas vezes com a lâmina, mas nada muito sério.

Depois de colocar uma calça jeans e uma camisa de botão que pareciam bem confortáveis para passar Deus sabe mais quantas horas no hospital, ele saiu do seu quarto apenas para encontrar Alice no quarto de Nessie, sentada na cama do quarto enquanto olhava uma foto em um porta-retratos.

- Eu pensei que você não iria se demorar aqui – Edward falou da entrada, andando em passos lentos até se sentar ao lado da irmã. Nas mãos dela estava a foto do último aniversario de Nessie. A menina estava soprando velinhas, sendo segurada nos braços de Edward enquanto Isabella tentava segurar os cabelos da filha.

- Você deveria descansar um pouco. Parece que não dorme há anos – Alice respondeu.

- Eu estou bem – Edward respondeu. Embora ele não tivesse tido a chance de dormir em um bom tempo, ele não se sentia nem um pouco cansado.

- Edward, você não está bem. E eu nem espero que você esteja. Tudo o que está acontecendo é terrível, e céus, eu daria tudo para que isso fosse apenas um pesadelo, mas não é – Alice falou, deixando a foto de lado para segurar a mão do irmão. Ela olhou nos olhos dele antes de continuar – Eu sei que as coisas em seu casamento não estavam bem. Da última vez que eu falei com Bella, ela estava fulminando de raiva por você ter viajado novamente.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora Alice.

- Eu sei que não – Alice respondeu, mas algo em seu tom de voz avisou Edward de que ela continuaria mesmo assim – Eu sei que você ama Bella mais que tudo na sua vida, sei que ela e Nessie são a razão da sua existência e tudo mais, Edward. E eu sei que ninguém merece passar pelo o que você está passando agora, mas eu realmente espero que isso sirva para você aprender a valorizar o que é mais importante em sua vida, e perceber que dar as coisas materiais para a sua família não é tudo o que ela precisa.

- Você não sabe o quão culpado eu me sinto por não está aqui quando elas precisavam de mim Alice, você não tem a ideia. Eu continuo pensando o que seria se eu estivesse aqui, se eu estivesse aqui para proteger elas, o que teria acontecido...

- Eu não sei o que teria acontecido, e sinceramente prefiro não saber. Victória estava armada Edward, o que significava que você provavelmente também estaria ferido se estivesse aqui. O que eu quis dizer é que você deveria aproveitar mais tempo com a sua família, porque você não sabe por quanto tempo mais a terá.

- Ela não morrer, Alice. Bella vai ficar bem, ela tem que ficar bem. E a gente vai encontrar Renesmee, e ela estará bem, você tem acreditar nisso – Alice apenas concordou com o irmão. Ela já não tinha mais certeza de nada depois de ver o estado em que Isabella estava na UTI do Hospital.

Os dois só tiveram alguns minutos de silêncio antes de serem interrompidos pelo toque do celular de Edward. Os dois forçaram um sorriso um ao outro antes de Edward pegar seu celular e perceber que era um número desconhecido.

Ele cerrou as sobrancelhas, não hesitando nem um segundo antes de responder. Parte dele esperava que fosse Victória pedindo alguma coisa em troca de Renesmee.

- Alô? – Ele respondeu.

- _Papai? –_ A voz era doce, com um leve tom medroso em cada letra pronunciada. Edward reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo.

- Nessie? É você? Onde você está? Está tudo bem? – Edward perguntou, e de repente sua mão estava sendo apertada por Alice.

- _Eu to com medo papai. A Vic foi embora, e me deixou aqui sozinha_ – Nessie explicou choramingando – _Vem me buscar, por favor._

- É claro que eu vou, você precisa me dizer onde você está – Edward falou, soltando a mão de Alice para poder ficar em pé. Suas pernas pareciam se movimentar sem ele nem perceber.

Edward escutou o telefone ser afastado de Nessie, e por um minuto ele congelou, até ouvir a voz de sua filha perguntar onde ela estava.

_- Alô?_ – Uma voz estranha soou do outro lado no lugar da voz de Nessie. Era uma voz grave, de um homem que provavelmente tinha mais de cinquenta anos. Por momento parecia até mesmo a voz de Carlisle.

- Quem está falando? Onde está a minha filha? – Edward perguntou.

_- Meu nome é David Parker, senhor. E sua filha está bem ao meu lado. Nós estamos no Central Park agora, na entrada do Zoológico. Eu a encontrei ainda pouco enquanto trazia meus netos para passar o dia no parque, e francamente estranhei ver uma menininha vestida do jeito que ela estava dormindo embaixo de um banco, quando eu perguntei se ela estava bem, ela disse que estava com medo e queria seus pais. Eu estava a caminho da segurança do parque quando ela me disse que preferia ligar para o pai dela, e me entregou um bilhete amarelo com o seu telefone. _

- Ela estava dormindo embaixo de um banco? – Edward perguntou, e ele nem sabia o que pensar sobre aquele detalhe.

Céus, ele nunca havia sido o tipo de pessoa violenta, mas Victoria definitivamente acordava o pior nele.

_- Eu receio que sim senhor. Pois então, eu encontrei Nessie, como ela se apresentou, dormindo embaixo de um banco, ela parece cansada, mas está bem. O senhor vem buscá-la? – _David Parker perguntou.

- Eu estou no meu caminho. Minha família mora em Bronxville, entretanto, eu vou demorar uns trinta minutos para chegar. O senhor se importa de ficar com ela enquanto isso, eu vou pagar-lhe um recompensa...

Edward foi interrompido por uma risada.

_- Não precisa se preocupar, eu ficarei com ela até o senhor chegar. Eu vou esperar o senhor na entrada do zoológico. Mas o senhor se importa se eu der algo para ela comer. Nessie disse que está com fome, mas não aceitou nada que eu ofereci._

- Eu já estou saindo de casa, o senhor pode passar para ela, por favor?

Um segundo depois Nessie respondeu do outro lado da linha, e prometeu que aceitaria qualquer lanche que o senhor Parker a oferecesse, e que ficaria perto dele.

Quando a ligação terminou, Edward já estava no andar inferior de sua casa, tentando se lembrar de onde havia colocado as chaves de seu carro desde a última vez que o usou.

- Onde ela está? Quem está com ela? Você estava falando com Renesmee, não é? – Alice perguntou, parada na beirada da escadaria vendo seu irmão correr como um louco pela casa.

- Ela está no Central Park, Alice. Um senhor a encontrou dormindo embaixo de um banco, Victoria abandonou ela lá em algum momento – Edward respondeu, não encontrando a chave. Ele suspirou fundo, quando repentinamente uma imagem de sua filha encolhida embaixo de um banco tomou todos os seus pensamentos, e então, um gesto de pura raiva, ele bateu com forças a porta do armário de entrada onde ele não encontrou suas chaves – Victoria está tão morta quando eu colocar minhas mãos nela.

- O que você está fazendo? Vamos buscá-la – Alice falou, puxando o irmão pela manga da camisa em direção a saída da casa. Ela gritou para Lygia avisando que sairiam.

Quando os dois se encontraram no carro, Alice sentada de frente ao volante de seu Porsche, enquanto Edward se contentava no lado do passageiro, cada um já tinha seus telefones no ouvido e avisam que tinham noticias de Renesmee. Edward estava com o detetive Black, enquanto Alice avisa Carlisle.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam? E Victoria, quando ela vai ser encontrada? E Bella? Será se ela vai ficar bem? Pelo menos encontraram Nessie =D**


	4. I Would Give Everything

**CAPITULO 4 – I WOULD GIVE EVERYTHING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Quando essa loucura toda passar, eu vou te dar um carro mais rápido – Edward resmungou pela enésima vez desde que ele e Alice saíram de Bronxville. Suas mãos não paravam quietas, era quase como se ele estivesse no ponto de assumir a direção do carro.

Alice riu ao seu lado.

- Isso é verdade? Porque se for, eu definitivamente quero um Bugatti, você pode escolher o modelo, mas eu escolho a cor. E eu quero cor-de-rosa choque, mas sem nenhuma estampa de oncinha, porque ficaria muito brega – Ela respondeu, tirando a mão do volante para dramatizar.

Edward a olhou com um olhar sínico, como se perguntasse ela estava ficando louca.

- Você tem que se acalmar Edward. Minha direção é perfeita, e nem se eu tivesse um Bugatti eu dirigiria mais rápido, pois por mais incrível que pareça, eu quero chegar viva onde minha sobrinha está esperando pela gente – Ela respondeu.

No exato momento eles estavam parados em um semáforo na Lexington Avenue.

- O que o detetive Black disse? – Alice perguntou, tentando conversar sobre alguma coisa antes que Edward ficasse louco.

- Pediu que a gente levasse Nessie ao hospital mais próximo e pegasse um boletim médico, para ter certeza de que ela está bem... Como se eu já não fosse fazer isso – Edward respondeu, a última parte soou entre seus dentes – Ele pediu que eu registrasse com a policia daqui, no hospital mesmo, o fim do desaparecimento de Nessie. Eu vou poder levar ela comigo pra casa hoje mesmo, se os médicos acharem que ela está bem.

- Isso é bom – Alice falou – Eles conseguiram encontrar o taxista que pegou Victoria e Nessie perto da ponte?

- Ainda não, mas já descobriram onde ele mora e todas essas informações – Edward respondeu, parecendo se acalmar cada vez mais que se aproximavam.

Eles já estavam bem perto, mas a pouca distância ainda parecia muita. Edward nunca pensou que passar tanto tempo longe de Renesmee e Isabella sem ter noticias pudesse ser tão terrível. Ele prometeu-se que nunca mais passaria um dia de sua vida sem falar com a filha ou a esposa por pelo menos uma vez.

Menos de quinze minutos depois, graças ao tráfego não a direção rápida de Alice, eles chegaram onde queriam estar. No estacionamento mais próximo ao zoológico do Central Park, Alice estacionou o carro na primeira vaga disponível, e Edward desceu do automóvel quando este ainda tinha o motor ligado.

Nervoso não era a melhor palavra para descrever aquele homem naquele momento. Tudo o que ele queria, e finalmente teria, era sua filha em seus braços, e ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Ele correu para a entrada do zoológico, sem saber exatamente para que lado olhar. Estava cheio de gente ali, o que era mais que normal para uma manhã de sábado.

Com o celular na mão, ele já estava se preparando para ligar para o número do senhor Parker quando escutou um grito que o fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Edward só teve tempo de virar antes de sentir o corpo pequeno de Renesmee colidir com o seu.

E então ela estava ali. Abraçada as pernas dele como se sua curta vida dependesse daquele abraço. Mal ela não sabia que a sanidade de seu pai também dependia daquele abraço.

Ele abaixou-se, puxando para envolvê-la em seus braços. Ele beijou seu rosto, por alguns segundos tentando estudar o corpinho pequeno da menina, mas não por muito tempo, ele queria ela em seus braços.

Ele nem mesmo percebeu que estava chorando, ou que Alice havia se juntado ao grupo junto com um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e duas crianças que pareciam mais velhas que Nessie.

Edward lembrava-se de passar semanas fora em viagens, para chegar em casa e ser recebido por um abraço de Nessie e um beijo. Mas nunca em toda a sua vida ele havia valorizado tanto um abraço como o que tinha naquele momento.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, se afastando um pouco de Nessie para estudá-la.

Ela vestia calças de pijama cor-de-rosa, com uma camiseta leve cheia de bolinhas coloridas. Seus pés estavam protegidos por meias – Nessie só dormia de meias, fosse verão ou inverno. E então ele lembrou-se que ela havia sido tomada de sua casa ainda de madrugada, e que as filmagens a mostravam exatamente naquelas mesmas roupas quando carregada por Victória.

Os cabelos de Nessie ainda estavam amarrados em duas tranças, que agora estavam bagunçadas. A blusa dela estava manchada de algo vermelho, que Edward sabia ser ketchup. Seu rostinho, parecia inchado, e seus olhinhos verdes tinham duas grandes molduras escuras embaixo.

Renesmee apenas concordou, com a cabeça, dizendo que estava bem em um tom de voz baixo antes de se jogar de novo nos braços de Edward e começar a falar coisas incoerentes.

- Ela está bem? – Alice perguntou, chamando a atenção de Edward. Ele levantou-se, e Nessie o agarrou com as pernas e apertou o laço que fazia com seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Acho que ela está apenas assustada – Edward respondeu, fazendo carinhos na costa dela.

- Eu dei a ela um sanduiche, foi a única coisa que ela quis. Ela também tomou um suco, mas não sei se foi suficiente para acabar com a fome dela. A pobrezinha parecia realmente com fome mais cedo.

- Obrigada por ajudá-la. O senhor não tem a menor ideia de como nos ajudou – Alice falou emocionada por ver sua sobrinha, e não se demorou a explicar ao senhor Parker o que estava acontecendo com sua família. Antes de irem embora, o senhor desejou tudo de bom, e prometeu que rezaria para tudo ficar bem.

* * *

- Você pode abrir sua boca assim? – A pediatra pediu, demonstrando a Renesmee como ela deveria abrir sua boca para que a médica pudesse examiná-la.

Edward e Alice levaram Nessie para o Lenox Hill. Era o hospital mais próximo, e Carlisle trabalhava lá três vezes por semana, ou seja, eles conheciam pessoas suficiente dentro do hospital para ter certeza de que Nessie não só seria imediatamente tratada, mas também ninguém da impressa saberia que ela estava lá.

Por mais que a imprensa tenha tentado ajudar nas últimas horas divulgando fotos de Renesmee e Victoria a cada trinta minutos e atualizando as informações na internet a cada detalhe novo, Edward chegou à conclusão de que no momento tudo o que Nessie precisava era de paz.

Para uma criança de cinco anos de idade ela já havia presenciado muito mais do que deveria em toda a sua vida. Aliás, ela estava lá quando Isabella foi ferida, e Deus sabia o que mais Victoria a tinha submetido durante o tempo em que ficou com ela.

Edward e Alice ainda não tinham tido a chance de perguntar o que havia acontecido com Nessie enquanto ela estava com Victória. A criança estava abalada por tudo o que havia acontecido, e tudo o que ela falava era incoerente. Ela estava cansada, com medo, e com fome. Aquele definitivamente não era o momento de obrigá-la a falar.

A pediatra não demorou a fazer todos os exames possíveis. Ela pediu um exame de sangue, e uma radiografia no braço que Nessie estava reclamando de uma leve dor, mas não era nada sério. Foi causado por ela ter passado a noite apoiando a cabeça em seu braço.

- Ela está bem fisicamente. Um pouco fraca, o que é normal para a circunstâncias que ela passou nessas últimas horas. Eu recomendo apenas que ela descanse, bastante. Eu só vou esperar a medicação intravenosa acabar antes de liberá-la.

- E quanto ao emocional dela? – Alice perguntou.

Alice e Edward estavam os dois circulando o leito em que Nessie dormia no hospital. Eles não precisavam de um apartamento ao todo, mas Edward fez questão de que Nessie fosse levada para um, uma vez que eles realmente precisavam de privacidade.

A pediatra suspirou, fazendo uma careta estranha antes de responder.

- Eu não posso falar muito sobre isso. Ela está abalada por tudo, e não é surpreendente ela não querer ficar longe de vocês. Mas eu acho que vai ser necessário ela ter uma conversa com um profissional quando já estiver descansada. O que ela passou nas últimas horas é muito mais do que ela deveria ter passado em toda a sua vida, e ela tem apenas cinco anos de idade. Com a mãe dela ainda internada, e ainda na UTI do hospital, as coisas vão piorar. Agora ela está cansada demais para perceber que a sua esposa, senhor Cullen, não está aqui, mas quando ela acordar ela vai querer a mãe, e eu acho que esse é o melhor momento para vocês entrarem com um psicólogo.

A pediatra não se demorou a sair, dizendo que voltaria para dar a alta de Renesmee. Meia hora depois Esme e Carlisle entraram no quarto de Nessie. Os dois deram um beijo na testa da única neta, e choraram emocionados por perceberem que ela estava bem.

Edward explicou para os pais o que ele sabia até agora, e descobriu que a imprensa já sabia que Nessie já estava com o pai, eles só não sabiam onde ela estava.

Algum tempo depois, quando o soro de Nessie já estava quase no fim, e a pequena ainda dormia, Edward já tinha chegado ao acordo de que dormiria em casa com Nessie. Ele realmente não queria ficar longe dela.

- Eu falei com os médicos de Bella hoje – Carlisle comentou por fim, no momento em que Alice e Esme saíram do quarto para comprar algo para beber.

- O que eles disseram? – Edward perguntou, deixando rapidamente seus olhos saírem sob Renesmee para olhar para o pai.

Carlisle riu, e isso de alguma maneira fez Edward relaxar um pouco.

- Eles já começaram a diminuir os medicamentos que fazem Bella dormir, aos poucos, mas já começaram. Como ela está em uma UTI privada, eles não enxergam a necessidade de uma transferência para uma semi-UTI, o que eu também concordo, onde ela está no momento é bom, e eu acho melhor sair de lá apenas para ser levada ao apartamento mesmo. Eles estão um pouco preocupados em retirar a ventilação mecânica, ela ainda não está respirando sozinha, ou seja, ela ainda vai está com o tubo de ventilação invasiva quando acordar.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Edward perguntou. Ele não se importava de quanto tempo mais ela ficaria naquele hospital, ele só queria que Isabella ficasse bem.

- Vai, a gente quase não tem razão para se preocupar. Verdade que ela ainda está na UTI, mas ela ainda está lá mais por precaução do que outra coisa. Eu estou tendo certeza de que eles não estão a negligenciando de maneira nenhuma.

- Você acha que amanhã ela vai está acordada, quando a gente tiver a chance de entrar?

- Provavelmente, em algum momento, sim. Ela vai ficar dormindo e acordando o tempo todo. A medicação está sendo apenas diminuída, não retirada no total.

Edward concordou com a cabeça, e silenciosamente pediu que ele tivesse a chance de encontrá-la acordada.

- Você acha que eu devo levar Nessie? Ela vai querer ver Nessie, disso eu tenho certeza. E Nessie vai querer ver Bella assim que ela tiver acordada.

- Eu acho melhor a gente esperar Bella sair da UTI antes de levarmos Nessie ao hospital. Depois de tudo o que ela passou, não acho que seja uma boa ideia adicionar a imagem da mãe dela em uma cama de hospital cheia de aparelhos e tubos.

Edward concordou novamente. Ele deveria ter pensado sobre isso antes.

Algum tempo mais tarde, quando Esme e Alice já haviam voltado. A pediatra reapareceu no quarto. Ela avaliou Nessie, receitou um calmante infantil caso eles precisassem, e deu alta para a menina, recomendando além de descanso, um psicólogo que trabalhava na área que Edward morava.

Edward voltou no carro dos pais para Bronxville, pois eles tinham uma cadeirinha para Nessie no carro. A menina mal reconheceu a presença dos avós paternos antes de dormir novamente no carro. Ela estava cansada, e somente agora que se sentia segura, era que estava se permitindo dormir.

* * *

- ... e de repente eu senti os braços dela circulando minhas pernas. Bella, você não tem a menor ideia do que esse abraço significou na minha vida. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar mais feliz que eu já fico quando vejo Renesmee – Edward falou, terminando sua narrativa de como haviam encontrado Nessie. Ele não tinha certeza se Bella o estava escutando ao todo, mas falar com ela era a melhor coisa a se fazer quando estava ao lado dela – Você não tem ideia de o quão assustado eu estava. Eu nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida, Bella, nunca. Não saber onde meu anjinho estava, não saber se você ficaria bem... Você sabe como eu fico quando não tenho controle das coisas, e bem, esse foi definitivamente o pior deles. Eu nunca mais quero passar por isso. Nunca. Eu não acho que meu coração aguentaria. Você vai até mesmo encontrar alguns cabelos brancos na minha cabeça.

Ele contou para Bella, então, todo o procedimento que Nessie passou no Lenox, terminando a história no momento em que ele colocou Nessie para dormir no quarto deles. Agora, enquanto ele estava visitando a esposa, Renne e Charlie estavam com a neta dorminhoca em casa.

- Você não vai nem acreditar Bella. Pela primeira vez desde que eu os conheci, eles parecem pessoas civilizadas na presença do outro – Edward comentou, deixando um sorriso se formar em seu rosto – Eles até mesmo sorriram um para o outro, e estavam deitados na nossa cama, um de cada lado de Nessie, tentando cantar uma cantiga para dormir juntos.

Ele suspirou fundo, olhando a aparência de Bella novamente. Ela ainda estava pálida, com os lábios ainda pálidos, ainda com um tudo em sua boca, e outro no nariz e um milhão de fios grudados em todas as partes do corpo dela. Mas de alguma maneira, com a notícia que Carlisle lhe deu mais cedo, ele se sentia seguro de que logo ela estaria livre de todas aquelas máquinas.

Edward apertou a mão dela, levantando-a o suficiente para que ele desse um beijo em sobre seus dedos, e continuou segurando.

- Eu estive pensando Bella, e eu decidi mudar algumas coisas na minha vida. Eu decidi que vou dedicar mais tempo para você e para Nessie. Eu vou contratar mais gente, e aprender a distribuir o trabalho. Eu agora sei que não posso abraçar o mundo sem abrir mão das duas pessoas mais preciosas para mim. Eu só espero que você me desculpe. Depois de escutar a mensagem que você me deixou no celular, eu vou confessar que estou com medo do que você queria conversar. Eu prometo, de verdade, que vou me esforçar ao máximo para nunca mais fazer o que fiz nesses últimos anos, e que nunca mais vou passar um dia sem falar com você ou Nessie pelo menos uma vez.

Ele beijou novamente a mão dela, como em um ato de selar a promessa que ela não havia escutado. Foi nesse momento, quando ele estava deixando a mão dela cair novamente sobre a cama, foi que Edward sentiu um leve aperto em seus dedos.

- Você está me escutando? – Ele perguntou, com um fio de esperança de que ela apertasse sua mão novamente, mas sua pergunta não foi respondida.

A porta atrás dele abriu, Edward viu a figura de Emmett entrar no quarto. Edward e Emmett eram grandes amigos. Eles se estranharam um pouco no começo, mas mais pelo fato de Emmett agir como o irmão mais velho superprotetor de Isabella do que por outra razão. Hoje em dia Emmett trabalhava junto com Edward na empresa Cullen, e era o vice-presidente.

- Como ela está? – Emmett perguntou, se colocando do outro lado da cama de Isabella, para poder dar um beijo na testa dela. Parecia que aquela era a única área livre do rosto dela.

- Como sempre – Edward respondeu dando de ombros, mas logo sorriu – Ela apertou minha mão.

- Carlisle disse que isso talvez acontecesse agora. Ele disse que, talvez, ela vai acordar amanhã.

- É, eu sei – Edward respondeu – Eu quero conversar com você depois, Emmett. Sobre trabalho.

- Eu imaginei que teríamos uma conversa parecida – Emmett respondeu – Mas não agora. Para falar a verdade, eu vim aqui buscar você. Renne me ligou ainda pouco, Nessie acordou e está incontrolável chamando por você e por Bella. Ela acha melhor você ir para lá.

- Já? – Edward perguntou. Ele olhou para o relógio de parede grudado em uma parede da sala, e descobriu que já eram quase seis da tarde. O horário de visitas estava acabando.

- Você vai passar a noite em casa, não é? – Emmett perguntou.

- Vou, Nessie precisa que eu esteja por perto agora.

- Bom, ela vai precisar de ajuda agora. Eu falei com Ângela, como você me pediu. Ela disse que amanhã de manhã vai aparecer na sua casa para conversar com Nessie.

Ângela era uma das melhores amigas de Isabella. As duas se conheceram pela primeira vez em uma aula que dividiam em seu primeiro ano na Universidade de Nova Iorque, mas como não tinham mais aulas juntas, elas simplesmente se separaram. Ficaram sem notícias uma da outra até uns três anos atrás, quando se encontraram novamente em uma loja de chocolate na Broadway. Desde então as duas sempre estavam marcando alguma coisa para fazer, especialmente encontros para Nessie e Louise – filha de Ângela – brincarem.

Ângela era uma psicóloga infantil, e, como Nessie já a conhecia, Edward achou que ela seria a melhor opção para ajudar Nessie naquele momento.

Edward não se demorou muito mais no quarto de Isabela. Ele se despediu da esposa com um beijo na mão dela, e com a esperança de encontrá-la acordada no dia seguinte.

* * *

**É, seu, faz quase um milhão de anos desde a última vez que postei aqui...**

**O que vocês acaram do capitulo? A partir de agora as coisas vão ficar mais leves... Só falta saber o que aconteceu com Vitória e o que Bella vai fazer quando ficar bem... TANTANTAN**


	5. Getting Somewhere

**CAPITULO 5 - Getting Somewhere**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quando chegou em casa e passou por todo o corredor de chão de mármore que o levava a sala principal de sua casa, Edward se viu levemente assustado ao perceber que Charlie Swan estava ali solitariamente sentando em um poltrona verde.

Seu sogro estava de costas, mas Edward sabia que sua presença ali não passava despercebida para o chefe de policia da pequena cidade de Forks.

Edward realmente nunca havia tido uma grande chance de conversar com Charlie. A primeira vez que se conheceram – quando Isabella e ele foram passar o feriado de Ação de Graças em Forks com Charlie quando tinham apenas alguns meses de namoro – os dois quase não trocaram uma única palavra durante os três dias que passaram um na presença do outro. Primeiramente Edward pensou que Charlie não aprovava o relacionamento dele com Isabella, mas depois de tanto tempo com Bella, ele simplesmente aprendeu que seu sogro era um homem de pouquíssimas palavras.

Agora, com toda a loucura que estava acontecendo e colocando as duas pessoas mais importantes do mundo tanto para Edward quanto para Charlie em perigo, os dois conseguiam em simplesmente um olhar compreender exatamente o que o outro sentia.

- Chefe – Edward exclamou fazendo sua usual saudação para Charlie quando se encontravam. Dessa vez não apareceu nenhum sorrisinho breve em nenhum dos rostos como costumava aparecer.

- Eu estava esperando para falar com você, Edward – Charlie respondeu. O chefe de policia de Forks realmente não era um homem de muitas palavras.

Edward olhou seu relógio de pulso, percebendo que eram oito e dez da noite. Normalmente Nessie estaria acordada fazendo alguma coisa pela casa.

Mas aquele não era um dia normal.

Edward suspirou. Assim como Emmett, Charlie também era uma das pessoas que Edward queria alguns minutos a sós para um conversa.

- Eu também quero falar com o senhor, Chefe. Onde estão Nessie e Renne?

- Nessie está dormindo. Ela acordou ainda pouco, ficou histérica quando percebeu que você não estava em casa, mas depois eu e Renne conseguimos fazê-la dormir. A coitadinha está tão abalada com tudo, que dormir é a melhor coisa que ela tem no momento para se confortar.

Edward concordou, odiando aquela verdade.

Ao som do suspiro de Charlie, Edward resolveu que não teria melhor momento como aquele para conversar com o sogro. Ele convidou Charlie para seu escritório, onde poderiam ter uma conversa mais tranquila. Os dois entraram na sala, e deixaram a porta aberta. Enquanto Charlie se confortava em uma poltrona, Edward se encarregava de pegar algumas coisas em sua mesa, e depois as jogou em uma mesa de centro que ficava entre a poltrona que ele sentou, e a que Charlie estava.

- Eu não vou perder meu tempo Edward, vou direto ao ponto – Charlie começou olhando para Edward com seu usual olhar ameaçador. A outra vez que Edward havia recebido aquele olhar foi quando ele pediu a Charlie permissão para casar com Bella – Quando você se casou com a minha filha, você prometeu segurança acima de tudo, e eu realmente entendo que simplesmente não é possível proteger quem a gente ama vinte e quatro horas por dia sete dias por semana, acredite, eu tentei com Bella, e não consegui embora tivesse toda uma equipe policial do meu lado. Mas Edward, o que aconteceu aqui é simplesmente inexplicável. Você é um homem rico, pelo amor de Deus, Edward, você é bilionário segundo uma dessas revistas mensais que aparecem por ai. Por que diabos não havia segurança nessa casa na hora do acontecido? Por que não tinha alguém na entrada dessa casa verificando a entrada de armas e sei lá mais o que pudesse machucar Isabella e Nessie? Se você não estava aqui, por que não tinha outra pessoa protegendo-as?

- Era sobre isso o que eu queria falar com o senhor – Edward respondeu. Ele pegou seu tablet sobre a mesa, e depois de colocar a senha, passou o objeto para Charlie – Essa é a planta de uma casa que estou construindo em Connectcut, a área fica em torno de uns quarenta minutos daqui. É uma obra enorme, e como estou fazendo para a minha família, eu estou tomando todo o cuidado de adicionar cada detalhe que eu sei Isabella faz questão de ter em uma casa. Eu planejava dar de presente a ela no nosso próximo aniversário de casamento, no ano que vem.

Charlie baixou seus olhos. A foto inicial do projeto que Edward lhe mostrava parecia uma foto aérea de um palácio e de toda a região que o circulava, ao fundo via-se um enorme lago com água azul. Era bonito, isso ele tinha que admitir. O foco da imagem era a grande casa/palácio branca de só Edward e Deus sabe quantos andares, tinha várias janelas, e um ar de moderno e ao mesmo tempo clássico. Tinha uma enorme piscina, um enorme jardim na frente e outro atrás, ao fundo Charlie quase podia ter certeza que a casa também tinha uma estufa.

Passando as fotos Charlie percebeu outras coisas. A casa que Edward estava construindo também tinha enormes portões de ferro, era toda cercada por muro de pedra branca, tinha duas casas à parte, uma que Edward explicou ser para visitas, e outra para a equipe de apoio e manutenção da casa. Tinha uma casa perto da piscina que teria uma sauna e uma sala de jogos para quando Nessie crescesse, ela pudesse convidar os amigos.

Charlie decidiu não olhar as fotos do interior, isso era pessoal demais e Isabella deveria ver primeiro.

- Por que você está me mostrando isso? – Charlie perguntou um pouco receoso. Ele passou o tablet para Edward, e se fez mais confortável em sua poltrona

- Como o senhor disse, Charlie – Edward havia aprendido há muito tempo que Charlie valorizava demais qualquer pronome que significasse respeito, e nunca os deixava de usar – Eu sou rico, um bilionário nesse mundo onde o dinheiro se torna cada vez mais importante para a sociedade, e eu sei que tem gente nesse mundo que tenta ganhar esse dinheiro de maneira fácil, nem que eles tenham que abusar da importância de uma pessoa para outra. Há algum tempo eu venho considerando a ideia de me mudar para um lugar mais seguro, um lugar que eu tenho certeza que Isabella e Nessie estão bem e sem ameaças. Um lugar onde eu sei que elas podem dormir tranquilas durante a noite, e eu posso viajar sem ficar com cabelos brancos precocemente.

''Foi por isso que eu resolvi construir essa casa. Ela é enorme e eu já planejei um sistema de segurança infalível. A casa inteira terá armadilhas e será inteiramente monitorada por uma equipe vinte e quatro horas por dia por sete dias da semana. Os quartos principais da casa não serão acessados por qualquer um e, principalmente, depois do que aconteceu aqui recentemente, durante a noite ninguém chegará perto de Nessie ou Isabella.''

- Isso é uma casa isolada Edward. É bonita, e eu tenho certeza que é compatível com o estilo de vida de pessoas como você, mas eu não acho que um monte de câmeras e alarmes vai ser suficiente para deter alguém de machucar Isabella ou Nessie, exatamente como aconteceu aqui – Charlie cortou Edward, ele não parecia mais tão calmo.

Edward rolou os olhos.

- E é por isso que eu preciso de ajuda, principalmente do senhor – Edward respondeu – Claro que eu não vou simplesmente deixar Isabella e Nessie sozinhas em uma casa como essa quando eu precisar viajar. Acredite se quiser, eu as amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, mais que a minha própria vida. Eu já falei com Alec, ele já entrou em contato com a melhor empresa de segurança particular do país...

Charlie então riu, finalmente entendo onde Edward queria chegar.

- Eu já entendi – Charlie falou – Eu estava realmente com a intenção de mandar que você contratasse segurança particular para Nessie e Isabella, e depois do que aconteceu, eu sei que minha filha vai aceitar a ideia de ter um segurança para ela e Renesmee. Mas Edward, essa casa que você está construindo vai precisar de muito mais que dois seguranças.

- Uma equipe bem grande, eu sei – Edward concordou – Mas é necessário. E é claro que eu já contratei dois seguranças particulares tanto para Isabella quanto para Nessie, nós vamos começar a utilizar do serviço deles assim que a semana começar, de jeito nenhum eu vou deixar minha família desprotegida. Mas o meu ponto Charlie, é que eu vou precisar que você me ajude a convencer Isabella a aceitar a minha proposta. Essa casa não é segura, e não permite que nós tenhamos o luxo de ter segurança particular passando a noite aqui. Eu pensei em nos mudarmos para nosso apartamento em Manhattan, mas Bella quer que Nessie tenha uma área grande e verde para brincar, algo particular. Por isso eu estou construindo essa casa, e por isso eu preciso que o senhor me ajude a convencê-la de que isso é o melhor.

Charlie olhou para Edward como se ele fosse louco. Isabella jamais iria gostar da ideia de ter uma guarda particular morando em sua casa, muito menos vigiando cada passo que ela desse no interior de sua propriedade. Céus, ela aceitaria muito relutantemente um segurança para proteger Nessie no dia-a-dia.

- Eu vou fazer o possível para convencer minha filha de que estou ao seu lado, Edward – Charlie falou levemente com sua voz grossa – Mas você sabe que é mais fácil vender gelo no Alaska do que convencer Isabella de algo como isso que você está oferecendo.

* * *

No dia seguinte a conversa as coisas na vida de Edward finalmente começaram a entrar no eixo novamente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele acordou com sua filha em seus braços. Nessie o abraçava com as pernas, e seus braços curtos apertavam o braço do pai como se dependesse disso para viver.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo exatamente passou simplesmente memorizando o momento.

Quando ela acordou alguns minutos depois, mais disposta e sem sinal de ainda está sobre o efeito do medicamento que recebeu no dia anterior, ela o abraçou e chorou em seus braços, não perdendo tempo em implorar ao pai que nunca mais a abandonasse.

Naquela manhã Edward escutou todos os detalhes do medo de Renesmee.

Ela contou que Victória passou horas e horas rodando por um monte de lugares no carro de Bella. E quando Edward disse que ela não precisava continuar, Nessie contou que Vic parou o carro em frente a ponte grande e depois entrou no carro amarelo, e depois elas desceram no Central Park. Nessie chorou quando contou que Victória disse que iria comprar alguma coisa para comer, mas nunca mais voltou, e quando ela se assustou com medo do escuro, ela simplesmente se escondeu embaixo do banco e fechou os olhos esperando que alguém a ajudasse.

Edward realmente não conseguia se lembrar de quando foi a última vez que abraçou a filha por tanto tempo.

- Eu nunca mais vou deixar nada acontecer com você, meu amor – Ele prometeu, dando um beijo na têmpora dela.

- Promete que não vai mais deixar a gente sozinha? - Nessie perguntou, olhando-o através de seus grande cílios.

- Quando eu precisar viajar de noite, o que eu vou fazer o máximo possível para ser o mínimo de agora em diante, eu sempre vou deixar alguém que eu confio cuidando de você e de sua mãe – Edward respondeu.

Nessie suspirou.

- Onde ta a mamãe?

- Ela está no hospital, mas ela vai ficar bem.

- Ela ta lá por causa da Vic?

- A Vic machucou muito a mamãe naquele dia – Edward respondeu – Mas os médicos estão cuidando dela, e ela vai ficar bem. Assim que ela estiver um pouco melhor eu vou levar você lá, para visitá-la, o que acha?

Nessie concordou com um tímido sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto.

Eles passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, vivendo o raro momento que tinham para ficar daquele jeito antes de Nessie mais uma vez manifestar seus pensamentos.

- Eu não quero mais dormir no meu quarto, papai, nunca mais – Nessie sussurrou, sua voz parecia proclamar uma promessa.

- Não? – Edward perguntou.

- Nunca mais – Nessie garantiu, e Edward prometeu que eles chegariam a uma solução para o problema, e por enquanto ela dormiria com ele.

Não muito mais tarde, quase na hora do horário de visitas no hospital, Edward recebeu a melhor noticia sobre o quadro de saúde de Isabella. Uma enfermeira lhe ligou avisando que a esposa estava acordada, e que os médicos que tratavam dela haviam tido uma pequena reunião mais cedo. Ela o informou que o chefe da equipe queria ter uma conversa rápida com Edward antes dele ver a esposa.

Edward deixou Nessie com Esme, Charlie e Renne antes de ir para o hospital e se encontrar com Carlisle e o Dr. Morgan, o chefe da equipe que agora era responsável por Isabella.

- Ela ainda não está respirando sozinha – Dr. Morgan começou lentamente, passando alguns papeis para Edward e Carlisle assim que entraram no escritório do médico – Mas os últimos exames que fizemos hoje de manhã mostraram ótimos resultados, e se as coisas continuarem do jeito que estão, nós achamos que poderíamos tirar a senhora Cullen da respiração mecânica invasiva antes do fim da semana.

Era domingo, então o fim da semana ainda estava distante, mas para Edward era a melhor noticias de todas.

- E quando ela sai da UTI? – Ele perguntou.

- Talvez em um ou dois dias depois que tiramos os tubos que a ajudam a respirar – Dr. Morgan respondeu – Nós queremos ter certeza de que ela está completamente bem antes de mandá-la para um apartamento, e como ela está em uma UTI particular, ela tem menor risco de pegar infecção caso estivesse na UTI comum. Eu não quero lhe dizer que sua esposa está cem por cento fora de perigo, mas a situação dela está sobre total controle.

Edward não gostou da última parte, ele queria que Isabella não tivesse correndo perigo de nada.

A conversa não se demorou. Dr. Morgan e Carlisle explicaram a Edward alguns cuidados que eles teriam que ter nos próximos dias, e explicaram por mais quanto tempo o hospital seria a casa de Isabella. Depois disso Edward estava em seu caminho para o já conhecido quarto de Isabella.

Quando ele chegou onde queria está, ele encontrou sua esposa exatamente do jeito que a havia deixado na noite anterior. De olhos fechados e cheia de máquinas ligadas a ela através de fios. Ele abriu as portas de correr, e o barulho não a atordoou nem um pouco. Ele entrou no quarto, suspirou um pouco sonoramente tentando chamar a atenção, mas não teve sucesso.

Não até que pegou a mão de Isabella e a beijou, como fazia toda vez que a visitava.

Ela abriu seus olhos quase instantaneamente. Eles pareciam atordoados, e estavam evidentemente cansados. Era normal, pelo menos segundo os médicos.

Ela piscou para ele, e Edward sabia que ela queria falar.

- Eu sei – Ele respondeu a pergunta muda – Você precisa de tudo isso no momento.

E então ele sentou ao lado dela, explicando a esposa tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias desde que recebeu a pior noticia de sua vida.

* * *

A semana se passou letamente, mas ao mesmo tempo pareceu que não poderia ter sido mais rápida.

A segunda-feira começou de forma nada agradável. Edward tinha uma dúzia de repórteres na porta de sua casa querendo uma entrevista exclusiva sobre o caso. Eles haviam, de alguma forma, descoberto que Renesmee estava em casa e queriam saber o que ela haviam contado. Naquela manhã, para piorar, os principais canais de televisão começaram seu dia mostrando o vídeo da invasão na casa de Edward que já havia vazado na internet.

Edward teve que anular seus planos de passar uma hora de sua manhã com Isabella, e teve que ir para seu escritório em Manhattan ter sua primeira reunião de trabalho desde a tempestade de más notícias que começou na semana anterior. Sua primeira reunião foi com Emmett e os principais diretores da empresa, em que, depois de quase seis horas debatendo, conseguiram mudar os planos da empresa com base na nova ordem de Edward. Durante a tarde, depois de apenas quinze minutos de descanso falando com Nessie no telefone enquanto almoçava, Edward teve sua segunda reunião com os principais investidores da empresa, e os principais clientes.

No fim daquela segunda-feira Edward tinha sua preciosa agenda, como Isabella costumava dizer, completamente vazia pelos próximos dias. No fim daquele dia, Alec já havia uma detalhada seleção de pessoas competentes o suficiente para cuidar da vida das duas pessoas mais importantes para Edward.

A manhã de terça-feira começou muito melhor, com um rápido pronunciamento, Edward conseguiu afastar a imprensa de perto de sua casa, e também conseguiu alguns minutos a mais com Isabella em seu leito na UTI. Os médicos naquele dia estavam esperançosos com a possibilidade de trocar o tubo que a ajudava a respirar, por uma máscara que ela não precisaria usar durante todo o dia. Isso definitivamente era uma das melhores noticias do dia. Durante a tarde de terça, Nessie foi apresentada aos seus dois novos seguranças, Seth Clearwater e Paul Lahote. Os dois seriam os novos guardas-costa de Nessie, e Paul também seria o motorista da menina para quando ela precisasse de um. Edward até mesmo havia comprado um carro novo mais adequado, um carro que ele sabia que serviria tanto para Nessie quanto para Isabella, pois ele não pretendia contratar nenhuma babá nova tão cedo.

Quarta-feira começou quase normal. Era o primeiro dia que Nessie falaria com Ângela e com a policia, e embora a menininha parecesse animada em finalmente poder ver a amiga da mãe, e poder lhe contar alguma coisa, Edward ainda estava hesitante. Era a primeira vez que ela falaria para alguém o aconteceu quando foi sequestrada por Victória. A polícia ainda não tinha nenhuma pista de onde Victória poderia estar, mas estavam tendo o cuidado de seguir qualquer coisa que pudesse levar a ela.

Quinta-feira, entretanto, foi o melhor dia da semana para Edward. Quando chegou ao quarto de Bella um sorriso apareceu instantaneamente, e secretamente uma lágrima serpenteou sua bochecha. Isabella estava, ainda cheia de aparelhos ligados a seu corpo por fios estranhos, mas ela não tinha mais o tubo em sua boca. Agora ela tinha apenas uma máscara cobrindo sua boca e seu nariz. E ela estava sorrindo.

- Eles não me avisaram que você estaria assim hoje – Edward falou, dando um beijo na testa dela – Consegue falar?

Bella concordou com a cabeça, puxando a mão dele para cobrir com a dela.

- Nessie? – Ela perguntou, a palavra saiu gaguejada, e sua voz estava um pouco abafada por causa da máscara, mas Edward adorou ter a chance de ouvir a voz dela.

- Ela está bem, aproveitando a companhia de todos os avós e tios que nunca a deixam sozinha. Ela ainda não quer entrar em seu quarto, e eu já não sei mais o que fazer em relação a isso, mas em compensação eu estou tendo a chance de acordar todos os dias com o abraço mais gostoso do mundo – Edward respondeu, e Isabella riu – Mas como você está?

Isabella deu de ombros, fechando seus olhos rapidamente antes de dar um sorriso leve.

- Eu posso falar – Ela respondeu, ainda gaguejando.

Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo fora de seu quarto de UTI, com as visitas constantes de Edward ou de algum familiar, ela sempre se esforçava para escutar qualquer noticia que eles pudessem anunciar. Ela sabia que Victória ainda estava foragida, sabia que Edward havia dado um tempo no trabalho para cuidar da família, sabia que existia uma legião de repórteres em todos os cantos tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido. Sabia como Nessie havia sido encontrada, e que a filha ainda tinha pesadelos durante a noite, e que já até mesmo havia molhado a cama uma vez.

Ela só não sabia, ainda, que agora existiam dois seguranças permanentes na antessala da UTI, e dois outros seguranças morando em sua casa. Ela não sabia que Edward havia mandando arrumarem o apartamento deles em Manhattan, e que ele estava planejando matricular Renesmee em uma escola próxima ao invés da que Isabella já havia escolhido. Céus, ela nem mesmo sonhava que Edward estava construindo uma casa para eles em Connectcut.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Mais um capitulo, e pelo o que podem ver, o fim está bem próximo, ainda não decidi exatamente, mas acho que somente mais um capitulo e o epilogo... Como será que a Bella vai reagir a noticia de Edward? Será se ela ainda vai querer ter aquela conversa com ele? E Victoria?**


End file.
